Point of No Return
by supernaturalchica1987
Summary: Sam and Dean meet with two female hunters who take no crap. Thus thrusting them into a world with no return. Niceness, arguing, friendships, maybe more, plus the local beastie is taking over people...fun.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Jensen or Jared they belong to someone else, though i wish i did, then i wouldn't have to be a cashier...

* * *

Prologue

A little girl is scooting across a dark hardwood floor. Footsteps are heard walking slowly but loudly.

"Daddy please. What's wrong? Where's mommy?" She said, as she stopped scooting due to the wall behind.

Nothing from the man is said. His arm lifts and we are taken outside, hearing the little girl scream and then a nothing but the sound of someone getting hit.

* * *

Please rr 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Dean sat outside in the Metallicar, waiting for Sam to come out of the room from the shower, they're bags already on the trunk. He leaned back and smiled, looking at the door hearing Sam yell his name then open the door.

"What did you do to my shoes?" He said, walking to the car.

Dean smiled,"Sammy. It was just a little slime. Nothing to worry about."

"A little slime Dean? A little slime? I'm never going to get this stuff out. Never." Sam said angrily, turning and going back into the room, slamming the door behind him angrily. "Jerk."

Dean laughed and sighed,"I love having him on the road with me." He said, then looked up hearing a crash coming from the room then jumping out of the car and going into the room, seeing Sam leaning on the wall holding his head in his hand his eyes shut tight, the small vase that was once on the dresser now on the floor. "Sammy." he went over to him quickly, getting a hold of him, knowing how his visions could get.

Sam grunted at the pain in his head as Dean sat him on the bed, his vision soon over. He opened his eyes slowly, his breathing slightly erratic.

"What'd you see?" Dean asked, kneeling in front of him.

"Um, just a little girl and her father. In the park, something shadowy coming towards them then nothing." Sam said, lightly, rubbing his head.

"Did you see where?"

"I saw a small sign. Brentworth, Alabama." He said, then put his head down.

"Okay, you finish in here then we'll leave." Dean said, standing to full height and walking out of the room.

Sam sighed and stood up, grabbing a new pair of shoes and putting them on quietly before heading outside to the car and getting in.

* * *

Amber sat at the computer, researching the demon Sammi, Samantha, had a vision of. She looked up at her friend who was laying on her bed asleep, soft whimpering come from her. She sighed sympathetically and turned back to the computer. With no luck, she closed and went to her friends bed,"Sam. We have to go."

Sam sat up and looked at her, "Did you find anything?" she asked, softly, her head still hurting though she'd taken something for it.

"No, but we'll find more about it when we get to Brentworth." Amber said, giving a smile then standing up, her baggy jeans riding low on her hip. "Now, come on. We have a kids to save."

Sam smiled and got up, slipping on her shoes,"Ugh, my shoes are still wet." She said in disgust.

"Well, that's what you get for leaving them in the rain the way you did." Amber said, putting her laptop in the carrying case, grabbing her duffle and walking out of the room to their dark blue 1970 camaro.

Sam nodded and put on new socks and dry sneakers then got up, grabbing her duffle bag and walking out behind her, pulling the door shut. "Another demon, another life to save. Way of the world." She mumbled, putting her bag in the trunk and shutting it then getting into the passenger side of the car, Amber sitting at the wheel.

"Ready to roll?" She asked then smiled as Sam nodded and she peeled out,"I love this car." She said, laughing.

Sam shook her head laughing,"You are a dangerous driver... A scary driver."

"Am not. I drive like any bat out of hell." Amber said smiling as she sped down the road, her eyes focused on the road.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to get up but i had work and well...i had work. 


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating sooner, had writers block on only chapter 2, how fun huh? And thanks to crazy4jensen for reviewing in all the chapters so far

* * *

Chapter 2 

Amber pulled into a small hotel, slowing to stop in front of the office building. "I'll be back in a few." She said to Sammi, getting out of the car, leaving it running and going into the building to check in.

"Hi." Amber said, a soft southern drawl coming out as she smiled at the lady behind the desk.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Capeland, i own this little place here. It's small but i love it. What can i do for you?" Lucy said, smiling at her.

"I need a room for two. Twins beds please. Under Amber Gaarder." She said, a couple bills and handing them to her.

"Are you from the south?" Lucy asked, doing what she needed.

"Texas, yeah. Small part of it. Didn't know there was one did you?"

"No. Texas is a big state." Lucy said, getting change then smiling and handing it to her, getting two sets of keys and handing them to her. "There you go. Enjoy your stay at the Well House Inn."

"Yeah, it is." She said taking the keys,"And thank you." She said, turning and walking out the door, getting back into the car. "We have a room." She said, smiling and handing Sam a key, who took it and smiled,"Now I don't have to worry about you locking me out."

"I only did that once and only because you stole my shark tooth necklace." Sammi said, looking at her and she pulled up to the room.

"Yeah well, if you hadn't of put my underwear on display, which might i add was very embarrassing, in front of the whole hotel we were staying at, i wouldn't have had to take it." Amber said, getting out of the car and opening the trunk as Sammi followed her laughing.

"That was pretty funny." She said, grabbing her duffle out of the trunk before it was closed.

"I'm sure it was." Amber mumbled walking to their room and unlocking it then going inside, Sam following behind her and shutting the door.

* * *

Dean bobbed his head to the rock music playing. Singing along with it just to annoy Sam, knowing that it annoyed him. 

"Okay, you know i hate it when you sing. Especially this." Sam said, pointing to the radio, that was playing AC/DC's highway to hell. "More so with what we do."

"You know what. Remember what i said? Driver picks the music, passenger shuts his piehole. And there is nothing wrong with AC/DC okay? They were one of the greatest rock band to ever well, rock." Dean said, that infamous Winchester smile coming to his face.

"Yeah well Highway to Hell is not what i want to listen to." Sam said, looking at him.

Dean smiled and looked at him then back at the road,"Well, like i said. Driver picks the music and..."

"Passenger shuts his piehole, i got it Dean." Sam mumbled, looking out the window.

Dean smiled again,"I like winning." He said, driving down the road.

* * *

Amber stood and stretched, "I think we should go out. To bar or something." 

"Why?" Sammi asked, looking at her, and eyebrow raised.

"Because, before we have to beat the dribbling snot out of a demon, i need a few relaxing drinks. I'm already good to go. You can stand a change." Amber said, heading for the door, "I'll see you by the car."

"I just need to brush my hair, my clothes are fine." Sammi said, standing up and going to the bathroom as Amber went outside and to the car.

Meanwhile...

Dean pulled into the hotel and gave Sam the money,"Here. Go get the room keys."

"Why me?" Sam looked at him, not taking the money.

"One because i said so and two, well, i just don't want to." Dean smirked and leaned against the door,giving him the money and turning up the radio, playing drums on the steering wheel.

Sam groaned and got out, walking into the front office, smiling at the woman behind the counter. "Hi, I'm Sam McDonald and i was wondering i could have a room? Preferably with twin beds please." He said smiling at her.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Capeland, welcome to the Well House Inn. I'm the owner of this small place. And you aren't the first person to come in and ask that." Lucy said, smiling, telling him the price then giving him the keys. "Room 218. Here you go and i hope you have a nice stay."

Sam nodded to her, "I will ma'am. You have a goodnight."

"I plan to." Lucy said, smiling.

Sam stepped out and shut the door, looking at the car, seeing Dean really into the music. He looked up hearing a door opening and couldn't help but look. A girl about 5 foot 7 came out, her dark brown hair hanging to her shoulder. She left her door opened, which made him wonder who she was with. A minute or so later another female came out, which he noticed, made Dean look up and turn down his music.

Dean got out of the car and stood by Sam, "Will you look at that. I'm gonna be having good dreams tonight Sammy."

"It's Sam and heres your key. Oh and stop being a perv." Sam said, shaking his head looking away from the first girl who came out, who was now looking their way.

"What i can't appreciate and two very, very pretty girls?" Dean asked, not looking away.

"No. It's just, can you not stare while they're looking this way?" Sam asked, looking at him,"Plus, we have a room to get into, if you remember that."

"Oh right. I guess since we'll be here for a while, i can ogle them later." Dean, said, getting back into th car. But not before smiling as they two girls drove by. He sighed, then got in, driving to their room, which was coincidently by the girl's room. He got out, popping the trunk as he did,"I think i may enjoy this stay better than the last."

"Well, our last hotel had two hairy, fat guys next to us. Not pretty girls." Sam said, shaking his head, grabbing his bag and walking to the room, opening the door. "Better than the last room."

Dean shut the trunk and walked in behind him,"Uh huh. Much better, nothing breakable." He said referring to the vase Sam broke during his vision, dropping his duffle and shutting the door, going to a bed and laying on it,"Better beds too."

Sam shook his head, pulling out his laptop and sitting at the small table in the corner.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked from his spot on the bed.

"Research." Sam said simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why? We need to have a drink. First and foremost, we do everywhere else."

Sam sighed, "Well, let's get settled first please?"

Dean sighed,"Fine,I'll just wait. I'll do whatever later." he said, putting his hands behind his head,"Wake me when you're ready to go." he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Sam shook his head, turning on the computer.

* * *

"Did you see those two guys?" Amber asked, as sh drove, trying to find a good bar. 

"Yeah, what about'em?" Sammi asked, looking at her.

"They were hot." Amber said looking at her then back at the road.

"Okay. Miss. Blunt..." Sam said, being interrupted.

"Okay you know I don't listen to him. 'You're beautiful'? I mean no offense i know people like him and that song, but that's just not me." Amber said, looking at her as she pulled into a bar named simply Tavern,"Couldn't think of anything better?"

"One, thats not what i meant and two, i don't think so." Sammi said then got out.

"Huh." Amber said, then turned off the car, "This place is as good as any i guess." She said, getting out and walking beside Sammi into the bar. "So you don't think they're hot?"

"What?" Sammi asked, looking at her, the rock crunching under their feet.

"You said i don't think so." Amber said, as they got to the door.

"I meant about the bar name, dork." Sammi said, opening the door and going in as Amber laughed and walked behind her.

"I'll find a table, you get drinks. And if anyone messes with you. We can take'em." Amber said, smiling as she walked away from her.

Sammi laughed and went to the bar, calling out to the bartender who seemed to ignore her.

* * *

Sam turned after reading a few minutes hearing Dean snoring,"Dean. Dean. Dean!" he yelled, then laughed as Dean jumped. 

"Do that again, i won't be responsible for what happens." Dean said, fixing his shirt.

"So much for you being a light sleeper." Sam said laughing and he stood up.

"Yeah, well, i was dreaming. A good dream and you ruined it." He said,straightening his clothes.

"it wouldn't have anything to do with two certain dark headed females would it." Sam asked, grabbing his jacket.

Dean looked at him and smiled,"Course." he said, standing and going to the door, "Ready sweetheart?" he asked as he opened the door.

Sam rolled his eyes,"Shut up and go." he said, pushing him out the door and shutting and locking it behind him.

Dean got into the car smiling, turning it on and waiting for Sam to get in before driving off.

"So, where should we go?" Sam asked, looking around.

"Tavern. Hmm, sounds calm enough." Dean said, pulling into it.

"Calm? Dean, you want calm?" Sam asked surprised slightly.

"Well, only before i have to kill something, that we don't even know what it is." Dean said imply, turning off the car before getting out.

"And this place looks calm to you?" Sam asked, as they walked by a familiar Camaro.

Dean smiled,"Well, if they're here, then it'll have to be." he said, opening the door to th bar, only to see bikers sitting at tables and the counter. The smell of cigarette smoke and beer very strong.

"Calm, right." Sam mutter as they went inside.

"You get the drinks, it'll find a seat." Dean said, walking off.

"Why do i have to do everything." He muttered, as he walked to the bar, not noticing the dark haired girl beside him.

* * *

Chapter two, finally here... YAY...in the next chapter, our fave boys and the girls finally interact...Yay again :P Don't forget to rr please :) 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sammi sighed,"Hey, bartender! How about a little service?" she said, looking at him, getting slightly impatient.

Sam smiled and let out a quiet laugh.

"Find something funny?" Sammi asked, turning her head and looking at him.

"Huh, no no. Not at all." Sam said smiling.

"Good." Sammi said turning and seeing the bartender and smiling,"Bout time. Yeah hey, buddy. I'm here, not over there." She smiled again and placed her order.

Amber got up from the booth she'd been at and stood up, wondering where Sammi had gotten to. She headed towards the bar, accidentally bumping into someone,"Oh, sorry." She said, not looking back to see who she'd bumped into.

"S'ok." Dean said smiling.

Amber smiled, seeing Sammi still at th bar,"Sammi." She said, walking over, getting two heads turning around. She stopped in front of them,"I say one word, get two heads, I'm good."

Sammi looked at the guy next to her, "You're names Sammy?"

"Just Sam actually. I hate being call Sammy." He said nodding slightly.

"Yeah? I prefer it."

"I'm Sam Winchester." Sam said, holding out his hand.

"Sammi Smith. And this is my friend Amber Gaarder." Sammi said, shaking his hand then letting go.

"Hi." Amber said,recognizing the last name but not saying anything, instead reaching out and shaking his hand, her southern drawl unintentionally coming out.

"Hi." Sam said lightly, looking into her blue eyes.

Amber smiled and licked her lips,"Heya Sam?" She said lightly.

"Yeah?" He said, not letting go of her hand.

"I need my hand." Amber said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh right, yeah. Sorry." Sam said, letting go of her hand, looking down slightly embarrassed, just realizing he hadn't let go.

Sammi watched the two of them then smiled, letting out a laugh.

Amber laughed as Sam blushed a bit,"Don't worry about. I like my hands too." She said, only making Sammi laugh a little more. "Um, you here alone Sam?"

"Um, no, I'm here with my brother Dean."

"Oh, you mean the guy that was with you at the hotel?" Sammi asked, handing Amber her drink and taking a drink of her own.

"Yeah, he's around her somewhere." Sam said, looking around.

"Well, you're tall enough to see him." Amber said smiling at him.

Sam smiled back at her then started looking around again.

* * *

Dean looked around, wondering where Sam had went to. His eyes drifted to the bar where Sam was still standing and smiled, "Way to go Sammy." He said, seeing him standing with the two chicks from the hotel talking to him. He cleared his throat and fixed his leather jacket and ran a hand through his hair and made his way over. "Sammy. There you are. Been looking for you. You want to introduce me to your new friends?" He slapped Sam on his back lightly.

"It's Sam and not really." Sam muttered.

Amber smiled,"I'm Amber. This is Sammi." She said, looking at Sam purposely then to Dean, "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Dean. Nice to met you too." He said, shaking both of there hands and eyeballing Sammi.

Sammi looked at him,"Eyes are up here leather boy."

Dean smiled,"I know." He said, looking up at her.

Amber rolled her eyes and took a big drink, surveying the bar over the bottom of her bottle before putting it down and swallowing. Turning and looking at Sammi and smiling a bit.

Sammi who was now sitting on one of the stool smiled back at her.

Dean looked between the two and raised a brow, "Is that some short of sign language?"

"Sorta." Amber said, pulling on her jeans a bit and letting out a breath.

"So Dean, did you find a place to sit?" Sam asked, paying the bartender with a smile and handing Dean his bottle.

"Nope, look at this place. Crowded as hell." Dean said, looking around.

"We have a place to sit. Right Amber." Sammi said, smiling as Amber gave her a look then sighed.

"Um, yeah. You guys want to join us?" Amber said, looking back at them. (like I'd tell them no... I'd have to be crazy)

"Yeah. Sure, thanks." Sam said, nodding.

Amber nodded,"No problem, follow me." She said, turning and walking towards the booth she'd claimed from a biker, who was too drunk to care.

Sammi smiled and followed,"Well, come on."

"Sure she wants us sitting with you guys? Didn't really seem like it." Sam said lightly, behind Sammi as Dean followed them.

"Eh, don't worry about it. She does. She just doesn't like, um, you know." Sammi said, pointing to a biker,"The reason, I'll tell you later. When we're not around so many. Didn't you see her looking around?"

"She's never really liked them. She'll tell you later like i said." Sammi said, sitting down beside Amber.

Sam nodded and slid in on the other side of Amber, Dean sitting next to him, across from Sammi.

* * *

**An hour later**

The four of them walked out of the bar laughing. The girls walking ahead of them, their arms linked together. (I actually walk like that with my cousin lol) Though not drunk, just having fun.

"So, no bikers. Wanna tell us why you don't like them." Dean asked, the rocks crunching under their feet and the crickets singing in the background.

"Dean." Sam said laughing a bit.

Amber laughed,"It's okay Sam. Um, actually it's not that i don't like them per say but it's the fact that i think they have those big motorcycles to make up for what they don't have between their legs." She said simply, smiling at the two of them before facing forward again.

Dean laughed as they got to the cars,"I guess i see your point."

Sammi shook her head,"I neither agree of disagree."

"Hey, i like motorcycles a much as the next girl but every man seems to have one, but you two." Amber said, laughing a bit, unlocking the doors to the Camaro.

Sam shook his head,"You're blunt."

"Am not! I have never been nor will i ever be affiliated with the man." Amber said, getting into the car.

Dean laughed,"I like her." He said, getting into the Impala at the same time Sam did.

Both cars leaving the bar and going back to th hotel, which took all of five minutes. They pulled in and park in front of their respective rooms and got out.

"Well, i guess this is goodnight." Amber said, unlocking the door to the room.

Dean nodded and yawned and went into his and Sam's room, taking off his jacket, shoes and over shirt and laying on the bed, stomach down.

"Ever the gentlemen." Sammi said laughing,"Goodnight Sam." She said, going into the room.

"Night." Sam said, looking down at Amber.

Amber just smiled,"Goodnight Sam." She said lightly, going into her room.

Sam smiled,"Goodnight." He said softly as the door shut and went into his room.

"You like her." Dean said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Who? Amber?" Sam asked, taking off his jacket.

"No, the lady at check in." Dean said, turning over,"Yeah Amber idiot."

"I do not." Sam said, taking off his shoes.

"Okay, so you were just staring at her for fun, okay i get it." Dean said sarcastically.

"Go to sleep Dean." Sam grabbed his night clothes from his bag and went into the bathroom to change.

Dean sighed as the door shut.

Same leaned against the counter, letting out a deep breath knowing that Dean was right but felt he would betray Jessica if her pursued his feelings.

* * *

Amber crawled into bed, groaning slightly, "I'm tired."

"You like Sam don't you?" Sammi asked smiling.

"What?" Amber said, turning her head and looking at her.

"You heard me."

"No. I mean, he's cute, funny, smart from what i can tell, look where he goes. And okay yeah i like him." Amber said smiling and laughing.

Sammi smiled,"Ha, knew it." She turned off the light and rolled over,"Night." She yawned and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Night." Amber said lightly, rolling on her side and drifting to sleep.

* * *

Sam walked out of the bathroom and went to his bed and pulled back the covers, crawling in. He held back a laugh hearing Dean snort and make a smacking sound with his mouth as he slept. He turned off the lamp and slid down and laid there in the dark for a little bit thinking before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

Okay, sorry for not updating sooner but work, it sucks, but someones gotta go. And Happy V-Day all... is single... got chocolates and flowers from my uncle... yeah... 


	5. Chapter 4

Now before every thinks i just used Texas because that's where they're from, i didn't. I'm from Killeen, Texas, you can look it up if you want to. It's small and it sucks.

* * *

Chapter 4

Amber sat at her laptop, still in her pj's, oner of her legs pulled up to her chest the other still on the floor. She looked over at the clock and let out a breath seeing that it read eight o' clock realizing she'd been in the same position for two hours. She winced stretching her leg out getting the blood flowing again. She looked at Sammi, who was still asleep then turned back to her laptop, scrolling down the page, searching for anything on the shadow demon thing. She leaned on her hand and looked down hearing her stomach growl,"I hear you." She mumbled, then stood up, changing into dark blue hip hugger jeans, a dark blue sweater that came to the middle of her hands. She rebrushed her hair and slipped on her black ankle boots that had thick heels. She wrote Sammi a not and slipped on her blue jean jacket, putting the hotel room keys in her pocket and grabbing her laptop and going out the door, shutting it quietly. She looked around and saw a small diner across the way and walked to the road and looked both ways then when seeing no cars she ran across the street slowing to walk when she got there. She walked inside and saw a booth and quickly slid into it.

"What can i get you honey?" A young waitress said as she walked up to the table.

"Um, can i get two bacon, egg, pancake and coffee breakfasts please? One to go, one to eat now?" Amber asked, looking up at her from the menu before setting it to the side.

"Sure." The waitress said, writing it down then turning and walking off.

Amber leaned back in her seat and opened her laptop, pulling back up the folklore page and started reading as t he waitress brought her coffee over. She smiled and took it, fixing it as the waitress left. She read a bit more, then stopped, seeing something that caught her eye. 'Hexius- The Shadow Being.' She clicked the link and read th page, a thoughtful look coming to her face. She quickly pulled up the Brentworth newspaper and clicked on the obituaries and typed in 1905. She heard the door open but didn't look up. She looked closely at the screen as she took a sip of coffee, reading the names that were there and came up first.

'Sarah Simon- Born Apr. 14, 1880 – Died Aug. 13, 1905'

'James Simon – Born Mar. 06, 1875 – Died Aug. 13, 1905'

'Melody Simon – Born May 19, 1900 – Died Aug. 13, 1905'

"Nothing like reading obituaries from 1905 with breakfast inn the morning huh?" A deep voice said from behind her.

Amber jumped and turned,"Dean. Hi." She said, shutting her laptop.

"Mind if i sit down?" Dean asked, sitting across from her.

"Sure Dean, have a seat." She said, sarcastically.

"So wanna tell me why you're reading 1905 obituaries in Russian?" He asked, looking at her.

"One, they're not in Russian anymore and two research. Journalism." Amber said skillfully lying not missing a beat and looking into his eyes.

Dean nodded not believing her, but not pushing it.

The waitress walked over with their food and set it down.

Dean smiled at her in thanks and she blushed walking off.

"Flirt." Amber said, smiling.

"Boozer." Dean said, standing up, grabbing his and Sam's food and coffee,"I guess it'll see you later."

Amber nodded as he walked out, lifting back up the laptop, going back to the folklore page and reading as she ate.

* * *

Dean walked back into the room, shutting the door with his foot.

"Either your girl get off on dead things or she's a hunter."

"What?" Sam said, turning and looking at him, a confused look on his face.

"Amber. She was looking, well at the exact same page you are now."

Dean said, handing out the food and coffee,"Now me personally, i think she gets off on it, but you know. I might be wrong."

Sam shook his head, taking a bite of his pancakes, chewing them swallowing,"Wait, she was looking at the exact same page i am now?"

"Yeah why?" Dean asked, his mouth full of food.

"No reason." Sam said, wondering why she'd be looking at them. Unless Dean was right and she was a hunter.

Amber walked back into the room sometime later as Sammi came out of the bathroom, fully dressed. "Here's your food. Still warm." She said, putting it on the table.

"Thanks I'm starving." Sammi said, opening it and taking a bite of bacon.

"Saw Dean at the diner." Amber said, smiling as Sammi coughed on her coffee.

"Oh yeah? What did he say?" Sammi said curiously.

"Wondering why i was reading obituaries from 1905."

"Why were you? Demon thing?" Sammi asked, turning to her.

"Yeah, i found something interesting actually." Amber leaned forward and told her what she knew.

"So, theres no way to kill this thing?"

"Not yet. But we'll find one. We always do."

"Should we tell the boys?" Sammi asked, taking a drink of coffee.

Amber nodded, taking a drink of hers, "We have no choice actually. They're Winchesters find out sooner or later. And they'll find out they're way. Better now than later."

Sammi nodded and finished her breakfast and threw her trash away,"Okay, then lets go tell them."

Amber sighed,"Now?"

"Yes now. Not my fault you get up at six am everyday." Sammi said, pulling on her jacket.

Amber groaned and stood up, walking out the door with her laptop, Sammi following behind her. She raised a hand and knocked on the door.

Dean walked to the door and opened, raising a brow at who was there.

Sam got up and walked over, standing behind Dean.

"We have to talk." Amber said, looking past Dean and at Sam, as they both nodded and moved to let them in.

Dean shut the door and turned to them, "So, hunters or do you just get off on reading about dead people?" He asked sarcastically.

"What do you think?" Amber asked, setting her laptop next to Sam's, "I found some stuff and what we're hunting, obviously you're hunting the same thing. Being Winchesters and all."

"How do you ..." Sam said, getting interrupted by Sammi.

"We sort of know your dad. John helped us once or twice. On a case back in Georgia." She said, simply, sitting on one of the beds.

"So what have you found?" Dean asked, looking at Amber's laptop.

"Legend says that the demon is named Hexius. Simple terms The Shadow Being. It comes around every one hundred years or so. Takes five families everytime. It possess' the father, kills the mother and child or children then leaves. The father, once it leaves, feels horrible, offs himself."

"No known way to kill it yet but we're looking. And that's why we came here. Hoping we could help eachother out." Sammi said, crossing her legs.

Sam nodded,"Okay, and in 1905 The Simon family went through it. Along with The Sanford's, The Scott's, The Seaver's, and The Shaw's. I've been looking through the obituaries and they're who i found. All died on the same day."

"What days?" Amber asked, sitting next to him as he pulled up the page.

"The Sanford's died May 24, 1905. The Seaver's died June 1, 1905. The Scott's died Sep. 15, 1905, and the Shaws died July 27, 1905." Sam explained turning around and facing the other.

Dean nodded,"OKay, so it's only may, he only kills every month?"

"No. See, he possess' the fathers and gradually learns how they are.What they do, when they're going to be where. It learns their schedules." Amber said, turning to the folklore page she had on her laptop as Sam read over her shoulder.

"The Shadow Being studies it's victims while in the body of the father. He watches them closely observing everything they do. When they go to school, work, to bed. He learns everything he needs and starts to gradually change the father. Turning from a caring father and husband to a mean, abusive man, who later murders them all. Then commits suicide." Sam read aloud, sitting next to Amber.

Amber glanced at him a bit then turned around,"It's like a shadowy gas kind of thing. You'd go right through it if you tried anything."

Dean stood up,"Okay, so we need to find something that'll send this thing into solid world so we can kill it."

"I've been working on that actually. My spells aren't that put together but I've been working on a spell that will make it solid. Nothing so far has worked but I'm getting closer." Sammi said, standing up and walking to the table as Amber nodded and mumbled 'good.'

"What are you a witch?" Dean asked, looking at her.

"Yes." She said simply, smiling at him a bit, taking a drink of coffee.

Sam smiled at the shocked look on Deans face.

Dean shook his head, never would have guessing.

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner. Heres chappie 4...yay 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sammi sat in the corner looking over her books then looked at the clock realizing they'd been in the boys' room for eight hours now.

Amber and Sam sat at their computers looking through pages, occasionally showing the other what they'd found.

Dean sat on the bed, cleaning the weapons for lack of anything better to do.

Same looked at Dean over her book and held a laugh.

"That's weird." Amber said, getting three 'whats' and turned around,"This whole thing started four hundred years ago."

"Really?" Sam asked, scooting closer, having already been able to see the screen but wanting to be near her then quickly pushed back the feeling as quickly as they came up.

Dean and Sammi got up and walked over, leaning on the chairs.

"Yep, apparently in 1605 a wealthy Duke David Richards, who was a horrible man from the stories, married Melanie Spellman. A lower class woman who worked in small bakery with her parents. He fell in love with her, but she was in love with someone else. Her parents forced her to marry him, thinking they would get a butt load of money and b set."

"Aren't thy nice. Sorry." Dean said, motioning for her to go on.

"Anyway, they were married. She had a little girl, who apparently he hated. He thought that Melanie had cheated on him and that their daughter wasn't his. He started hitting Melanie about three months after Sally was born. It went on for five years before it finally killed her. He went after Sally and killed her in her bedroom, beating her with a candle stick. And no Clue jokes Dean. Then he killed himself by drowning in the tub. Maid found him and the others. And that's how it all started."

Dean gave a look and sat down as Sam laughed.

Sammi shook her head,"Okay, so it started here?"

"No. He was Scottish. SO relatives must have something of his that he's attached to."

Sam nodded,"Okay, so we're looking for something that we can destroy?"

"No, he;s holding onto it. If all we had to do was destroy something to kill him, wouldn't we have found out about it already?" Dean said, looking at him.

Sam nodded and looked down, "Yeah i guess."

Amber sighed,"I'm hungry." She said, getting a smile out of Sam and smiling bad. 'Mission accomplished.' She thought to herself.

Sammi laughed,"Me and Dean'll go get some food from the diner." She said, grabbing her jacket and slipping it on.

Dean followed behind her,"Okay." he said, going willingly. (he's Dean, come on lol)

Sammi smiled at Amber as she went out the door, Dean shutting it as he walked out.

Amber turned back to her computer and closed it, "My head hurts." She said rubbing her temples.

Sam nodded and shut his as well,"We've been looking at the computers for eight hours now." He said, as they both stood and stretched.

"So, Sam. Why don't you have a girlfriend? If you don't mind me asking." Amber said, stretching her back.

"No, no. No problem. Um, she died actually. Last year. A Demon killed her." Sam said softly.

Amber looked at him closely, "I'm sorry." She said quietly, not knowing what else to say.

Sam smiled sadly,"It's not your fault."

Amber sighed and looked around the room, noticing Sam's side was cleaner than Dean's.

"How about you?" Sam asked, sitting back down.

"Why don't i have a girlfriend? Easy. I don't float in that boat. I mean it's fine if people are but not for me." Amber joked, smiling and leaning against the wall.

"Ha ha. Funny." Sam smiled and laughed quietly.

"I thought so. Um, no. Just haven't found the right guy. Most of the people where I'm from are either drunks or jerks."

Sam nodded,"Is that why the two of you hunt?"

"Actually Sammi's not from there. And no, not why i hunt."

"Then why do you?"

Amber sighed and plopped on the bed, looking at him.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sammi and Dean walked across the street, it as empty as before.

"So, when did you do your last spell?" Dean asked as they walked across the street.

"Um, a month or so ago. We fought this ugly thing, i mean ugly. The spell only brought it to us so we could kill it but you know." Sammi said, as they walked through the the door of the diner.

The waitress from earlier looked up and smiled.

Dean smiled back as the sat at the counter and ordered.

Sammi looked at him,"You mister are a huge flirt."

"Only occasionally." Dean said shrugging.

"Right and I grew up as a Carni."

"Really, bet that was fun." Dean said jokingly.

Sammi laughed as the waited for the food.

"I have a question. You obviously know why we hunt. Why do you?" Dean asked, looking at her.

"That's a whole lot of history really."

"We got a few minutes."

Sammi sighed,"I think it's Amber's story to tell not mine. My reason is mine alone. Least for now."

Dean nodded,"I see. Well, i guess we'll talk to her when we get back." he said, paying for the food and standing up.

Sammi stood and grabbed hers and Ambers food and drinks, while Dean grabbed his and Sams.

They walked out of the diner and back across the street and to the room. Dean unlocked to the door and went inside.

Amber and Sam sat at the table talking and looked up when as the door opened.

"Food." Amber said, jumping up and grabbing her container as Sammi held it out then sitting back down and opening it, immediately.

"So, Amber. Want to tell us why you hunt?" Dan asked, getting straight to the point as he handed Sam his food.

Sam looked at him,"Dean."

Amber shook hr head,"It's fine. My cousin was killed, a few years ago. Seems a demon is after the oldest children. It taken a few of my family members already. I don't entirely know what the demon is but i know it wants me. That's why i hunt. So i can find it before it finds me. If i can find it, i can kill it. Before it kills me." She said, then turned and began eating silently.

Sam and Dean looked at each other then down at their food.

Sammi sighed,"Okay. Did you find any of this guys relatives while we were gone?"

"Um, no. It's take a day or so before anything comes up. I mean we put in a search but you know how long these things take." Amber said, taking a drink of her soda.

Sam nodded,"Basically we have to wait a day or so. And i looked in dads journal, but i can't find anything."

"You mean we're hunting something Dad doesn't even know about?" Dean asked, shock evident in his voice.

"He's never been here so I'm not surprised." Sam looked at him, shrugging slightly.

Sammi got up and went to her books, leaving her food on the bed. Turning just as Dean stole a fry,"Hey!" She walked over and sat back down, a book in her hand. "I found something but it's to make something solid, into something, not so solid." Sammi said, giving Dean look.

Amber laughed,"All right. Well can't you reword it? Make it so something not so solid can become solid?" She asked, an unintentional twang coming out.

Sammi laughed,"I love it when you do that."

"Are you saying my accents funny?"

"Yes."

Dean shook his head laughing.

Sam smiled and looked at Amber,"I like it." he said, her head turning and looking at him, their eyes meeting.

Dean and Sammi looked at each other and both raising a brow, both also seeing the sparks between the two.

* * *

Sorry, for not updating sooner, i didn't know what to write, hope everyone likes it 


	7. Chapter 6

if the spelling horrible, i'm sorry. was really tired when i wrote.

* * *

Chapter 6 

Amber woke to soft whimpers coming from the bed next to hers. She rolled over and sat up, getting out of bed and going to a small bag and unzipping it, taking out a small bottle of pills and took a water bottle and went to Sammi's bed, "Sammi, chica. Wake up." She said softly, shaking her a bit.

Sammi looked at hr and sat up slightly, taking the water slowly.

Amber opened the bottle and shook two out and handed them to her her, closing the bottle back and setting it on the nightstand.

Sammi took the pills and swallowed them, drinking the water then handing the bottle to her and laying back down to go back to sleep silently.

Amber jumped a bit hearing a knock and quickly went to the door, looking out then opening it, "Sam, what are you doing here?"

"I was out getting air and heard a noise from the room. Everything okay?"

Amber nodded,"Yeah. Sammi's got a migraine. She has visions." She said, stepping outside and shutting the door behind her.

Sam nodded,"She okay?"

"No, well, not yet. She has medicated pain killers. Only things that seems to help these days." Amber said, smiling a bit as she leaned against the door. "They're getting worse too. Her headaches i mean."

Sam looked at the door then back at her, "Are they... The visions i mean..." he trailed off.

"No, no, they're not killing her. She can handle them, it's just the headaches afterwards. Sometimes she doesn't have to have one to get a migraine. Like now." She said letting out a deep breath.

"I have them too, though i don't get headaches like that. My visions just hurt like I'm getting a hammer to the head., while I'm having them."

Amber nodded and looked at the watch on her wrist, "What are you doing up? It's early, other than getting air?"

"What time is it?" Sam asked, gently holding her wrist leaning in and looking at her watch. "Two am. What am i still doing up?" Sam asked smiling as he looked at her.

Amber looked up and smiled back at him, realizing he'd stepped closer and how close they were standing, both smiles fading as they looked at each other.

Sam stepped back as a door opened and Dean stepped out.

"So this is where you went to. Hi Amber."

"Hey Dean." Amber waved a bit and licked her lips, "Um, I'm gonna go back inside, check on Sammi make sure she's okay and get to back to bed." She said, turning and opening the door.

"Amber." Sam looked at her as she turned around.

"S'okay Sam. It's probably for the best." She said, then shut the door giving a quiet 'goodnight' .

Dean looked at Sam slightly confused, "Did i interrupt something?

"No. Let's just get back in the room and go back to sleep." Sam said, looking at the girls' door before going into his and Deans room.

* * *

Amber let out a breath as she laid down after checking on Sammi. "Bad idea me. Falling for a Winchester. Especially one who lost his girlfriend. Stop before you get to deep." She said to herself before rolling over and going to sleep.

* * *

Dean looked at Sam from his bed, "Sammy likes Amber." He said in a sing song voice. 

"It's Sam and no i don't Dean."

"Aw come on Sammy. I know what i walked out on. I'm not stupid." Dean said, giving him a look.

"Says you." Sam mumbled, "Look, Dean. I don't like her. And even if i did, it wouldn't work. We're always hunting and yes i know she's a hunter too. But there's also Jessica."

"No, correction. There _was_ Jessica. Sam, it's been a year. Not saying for you to forget her or anything but, if she was anything like you said then i would think that she would want you happy. Not moping and never being with someone you obviously like. Amber's a hunter yes. She's got something after her, again yes. But guess what? So do we Sam. We always will until we kill it. Same for her and Sammi. Look, all I'm saying is give it a chance, if it doesn't work, it doesn't. Think about it Sam." Dean said, then laid down, his back facing Sam as he pulled the overs up, "Oh and if anyone ever finds out i said anything like that at all, i will be singing a hell of a lot more louder in the shower." He said, turning the other way again and trying to go to sleep.

Sam let out a breath. Dean's right, again. He thought to himself as he laid down turning out the light, thinking about the kiss that would have happened had Dean not walked out. He yawned and rolled onto his side and fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry the chapters so short but I've been like, really tired lately Well, heres another chapter, enjoy! Huggles all. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amber woke up to the sound of Sammi talking a mile a minute on the phone pacing back and forth,"Have you been drinking? Without me?" She asked, still half asleep.

"Hold on. No, no drinking." Sammi said then going back to her previous conversation, probably a contact or her family.

"Good." Amber said laying her head back down and pulling the covers over her head again, though not before seeing the clock that read nine a.m. "I haven't slept this late in two years." She threw the covers back, yawning as she sat up.

"Why would you think i was drinking?" Sammi asked, finally off the phone and sitting next to Amber.

Amber smiled. "Because that's really the only time I here you do non-stop talking." She stood up to go to the bathroom after grabbing some clothes.

"Or when i'm hyper." Sammi said as Amber walked into the bathroom laughing a bit. (funny thing is, it's actually true lol)

* * *

"You hungry?" Amber asked, walking out a few minutes later fully dressed and ready to go. 

"Starving." Sammi said grabbing her jacket. "Let's go."

Amber laughed getting on her shoes, "Be glad i'm dressed miss rush."

"Bite me." Sammi said opening the door.

"No." Amber replied as she stepped out.

They quickly went across the street to the diner and walked in, immediately being noticed by their current neighbors, or rather one of them.

Dean looked up hearing the door and smiled, watching as Amber and Sammi ordered at the counter. He tossed a piece of toast at Sam, who was writing and laughed as it bounced off his head. "That's funny though not why i did it." He said as Sam glared at him.

"Then why?" Sam asked.

"Because, your girlfriends here."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Amber. geez man, you've been quiet all morning now you're going blonde." (no offense to blondes or anything)

Sam stared at him then turned around and saw them then turned back around and faced Dean,"So?"

"I'm going to invite them to sit with us." Dean said, standing and walking over before his brother could object. He then walked back over smiling, Amber and Sammi following behind him talking quietly. Dean smirked and pulled Sammi into the seat next to him, purposely making Amber and Sam sit together.

Sam glared at Dean then scooted over so Amber could sit down.

Amber sat down quietly, "Um, anything come up on the search for relatives?"

Sammi smiled, knowing that Amber was trying to get out of the weird silence.

"Um, nothing yet but something should come up soon." Sam said looking at her then back at his paper he'd been writing on,"But i put the facts together and he's around at least two months. He goes after three the first month, two the second."

"Really?" Amber asked.

"Yeah. it seems he just picks families. The only requirement is that they have to have a little girl." Sam said putting it simply.

"So what? Fifteen to twenty familes have died because of this guy?"

Dean nodded,"Yep, Sam's been looking it up. All the families die, not one has been saved."

"Until now." Sammi said, as hers and Amber's food was brought to the booth.

They smiled at the waitress as she walked off.

"Okay so we have to kill this thing but how? I mean, we know where it's going to be. We somewhat know who, but not where or when. Two key things we need here." Amber said.

"Well, in my vision i saw a little girl and her dad in the park, then a shadow thing came. Me and Dean were going to go to the school...And why are you looking at me like that?" Sam asked.

"Because, two men going into an all girl school, taught and run but only women? Yeah, that doesn't sound weird at all." Amber said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Sammi laughed,"She's right. You two going into that school would be very suspicous."

"I don't see why there are two different schools. One for boys, one for girls." Dean said shaking his head.

"Me and Sammi'll go do this one. She had the same exact vision so we'll know what she looks like. You guy'll have to stay at the hotel or something this time around. We'll let you know when we get back." Amber said as her and Sammi finished eating and stood up, though she hadn't ate all of her food.

Sammi smiled and stood up, taking a drink of her orange juice,"See ya." She said as the two girls walked out.

"Did they just leave us to sit while they do all the work?" Dean asked, looking at Sam.

"Yep. Which is good cause i didn't want to seem like a pervert." Same said nodding a bit.

Dan sighed,"Fine, they can go but i'm not happy about staying back."

"They don't need permission." Sam said smiling.

Dean looked at him,"So? I could have said lets bug, follow and eavesdrop on them."

"You would actually put a microphone on them or in there purses just so you can know what they're saying?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Dean replied, smiling.

* * *

I'm sooooooooooooo sorry i took so long, i couldn't think of anything to write with this story, but here it is, another chappie, hope you all enjoys, love ya!!! r and r 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Amber and Sammi walked up the steps of the school, "I hate wearing this stupid stuff." Amber stated motioning to her business suit.

"It's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Maybe not for you, you got the pant suit. I hate skirts. And yes, glasses are fine, so is the occasionally bun, but never, ever together. Fashion pull over just waiting to happen." Amber said as they walked into the building.

"Okay, they're not great. I hate them too, but if we're gonna pretend to be from another school system then we have to dress the part." Sammi said as they stopped in front of the office, "Now, lets go in there so you can put on that southern charm you like using so much in that accent i love so much and reel them in."

Amber cleared her throat as they walked into the office then smiled, "Hi, I'm Joanne Montgomery and this is Jaime McMahon."

"Hi, Mrs. Shelton, how may i help you?"

"Well, see we're from the school system in Southern Texas, small town. And we were thinkin' of doin' what y'all are doin' here. A public school for boys and one for girls but we aren't all that sure on how it will work. So we were wondering if it would be alright if we sat in on some classes and things like that, just to see how well it works. Then if it works out real well... Well, we just might be usin' it in Texas." Amber said, intentionally pushing her accent out strongly.

"Okay, well, just let me go get the principal and I'll be right back." Mrs. Shelton said, and walked off.

Amber and Sammi nodded.

"Sam would have loved to hear that." Sammi said smiling.

"Hear what?"

"That accent." Sammi said, imitating the accent. "Seeing as he likes it so much." She smirked and leaned against the small counter.

"Oh ha ha. Know what? I could just go up to Dean and tell him that every time you see him you wanna jump his bones."

"You wouldn't dare to..."

"Oh I would and you know it dear Sammi."

Sammi glared at bit then turned and stood up straight as the principal walked up, "Mrs. Montgomery. Mrs. McMahon."

"It Miss actually. On both accounts."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My mistake." She said, then smiled a bit. "Well, I'm Mrs. Mercer. The principal. I heard that you guys wanted to sit on on some classes, see how it good it works. We'd be glad to have it somewhere else. Now, all you have to do is sign these visitor stickers and place them on your jackets and you can go around to classes, I'm sure one of the teachers would be glad to show you around, i have so much paperwork to do, i just don't have the time. Well, let me inform the teachers and you can go on your way." She said, then walked off.

"She's a little uptight." Sammi said as she wrote her 'name'.

"Uh yeah, just a bit. Or maybe a lot. She walks like she has a broom stick up her butt." Amber said quietly so no one heard her then stuck her tag on herself as did Sammi.

Mrs. Mercer walked back out, "Alright, the teachers have been informed. You may go into any class you'd like."

"Thank you." Amber said, her accent coming out again.

Sammi fought back a laugh as they walked out of the office. She let out a quiet laugh once the door closed. "Ow." She said when Amber hit her arm when they rounded the corner. "What was that for?"

"You almost blew our cover."

"How? Because i keep thinking of how funny your accent is sometimes or because i find it funny Sam like your accent so much?"

"Both." Amber said as they walked by a few classes, Sammi looking in quickly to see if the little girl was in any of them.

"Found her." Sammi said quietly as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." We heard faintly and Sammi put on a smile and opened the door.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hi, you must be Miss. Montgomery and Miss. McMahon. I'm Mrs. Barrett. Class, say hello to Miss. Montgomery and Miss. McMahon."

"Good morning." The class said in unison.

"Hi." Amber and Sammi said, giving a small polite wave.

"Um, Mrs. Barrett i was wondering who that little girl is." Sammi said quietly. "The one with the unicorn shirt. She seems really quiet."

"Oh, that's Kelly Shoemaker. She's usually outgoing but lately she' been a little off."

"Off?" Amber asked lightly.

"Withdrawn. Since last week, it's like somethings going on at home. Her mom used to pick her up, but i haven't seen her in a while. Her dad's always picking her up."

"Hmm."

* * *

They stayed until the end of the school day then went back to the hotel and straight to the boys' room as soon as they got there. Amber raised her hand to knock but Dean opened the door since he'd saw them pull up from the window. 

"You look ridiculous." He said laughing.

"Shut up." Amber said, walking past him, taking off her glasses and letting her hair down, Sammi walking in behind her.

Dean shut the door behind them, then sat on the bed.

Amber sat down at the table, "The girls name is Kelly Shoemaker. Pretty little thing too. She... Dean will you stop laughing?"

"I can't. You two look ridiculous." He laughed, his hand resting on his stomach.

"Hey, I'd like to see you wear a skirt and heels mister." Sammi said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because it'd be funny as hell to see." Amber said, now laughing as she got a visual. ( would be kinda funny huh? Lol)

Sam walked through the door, carrying files and a newspaper. "Hey, how was school?" he said, smiling as he saw the girls.

"Ha ha. Like i was saying before i started imagining Dean in a skirt and heels. The girl names is Kelly Shoemaker. She used to be really outgoing, talkative. But over the last week or so she's been quiet, withdrawn. Her dad's been picking her up which is weird because her mom always did because her dad worked 'til six. No one's seen her mom in a week."

"Why were you imagining Dean in a skirt?" Sam asked.

"I said all of that, and that's all you heard? Now that's selective hearing." Amber said sarcastically.

"Are you always this sarcastic?" Sam asked, smiling from his seat beside her.

"No, just most of the time." Amber said, smiling back.

Dean coughed lightly, seeing as they were looking at each other again, oblivious, once again, to he and Sammi.

* * *

I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this chappie up and I'm really sorry it's short, but here it ish, i just wish i could figure out how to get the two together... anyone got any ideas that can help? Oh and r and r please... 


	10. Chapter 9

I know it's been a while and i'm sorry but here it ish

* * *

Chapter 9 

Amber looked at the time and sighed softly when she saw the date, remembering. She looked at the time again and saw it read seven thirty pm and shut her laptop and stood up, grabbing her jacket and her car keys. Amber slipped on her jacket after putting her car keys in her Mouth and left a note for Sammi in case she and Dean came back from their stakeout early for something.

Amber took the keys from her Mouth and straightened her jacket, the keys jingling as she did. She sighed and grabbed her purse and room key and walked out and got into the car and gave a slight wave to Sam who was going into his room before driving off.

A few hours later

Sam looked up from his laptop and looked at his watch noticing that Amber had been gone for 3 ½ hours now. He closed the laptop and called her cell, hoping she'd answer but hung up once he got the voice mail. He shook his head then called Sammi, asking is she'd heard from her. When she said no he hung up and went out the door after grabbing his jacket and room key, thinking that if she was like Dean then he knew where she might be and since Dean had the car he had to walk, good thing the town was small and and the bar wasn't far.

At Tavern

Amber sat at the bar her 8th tequila shot and 10 beer sitting in front of her. She quickly downed the shot and pushed the glass slightly away from her then leaned on her palm, her elbow on the bar as she took a drink of her beer. She'd been here for three hours. Though she'd been gone for three and a half, she drove around for the half. She took another drink of her beer then set it down, but playing with the peel. Sadness creeping into her heart again as she sat there. The more she drank, the more it went away.

"You know, that's not exactly the best way to drown anything." A voice said behind her.

Amber lifted her head and turned and looked, then sighed and turned around. "Go away Sam."

"Um, no." He said then sat down.

"What are you doin' here?" Amber said, her accent stronger when she was drunk.

"Was worried about you. Left a while ago and when you didn't come back three and half hours later, i got worried." Sam said ordering a drink. "So what are you drowning?"

"Nothing." Amber said, leaning on her palm again.

"Nothing? You sound like you've had enough to drink to drown a small village."

"Please, what do you know huh? So, you lost a girlfriend, well, i lost my daughter and my husband. So, when you know how that feels, then you can talk to me." Amber said, drinking the rest of her beer then paying her bill before standing and halfway stumbling out of the bar. Sam paid for his and grabbed her car keys then walked out behind her, quickly helping her. On arm around her waist the other holding her arm as they walked towards her car. He sat her in the passenger seat and got into the drivers seat and drove the hotel and got out, helping her out and unlocking the door to her and Sammi's room and laying her down then setting all of her stuff down.

"I didn't need help Sammy. I can do it." Amber said, sloppily trying to take off her jacket, which got stuck on her hand. She shook her hand trying to get it off.

"Yeah, i know. You could have driven the car and put yourself in the hospital or worse, killed yourself." Sam said, taking off her jacket and shoes and laying her down.

"Would save the demon a lot of trouble." She mumbled, sitting up.

Sam sighed and sat next to her after taking off his jacket, "Yeah but then who would that have helped huh? There would still be thousands of people who would still die because you did something stupid."

"That's rich. They'd still have you, Dean and Sammi to save them. I don't see why i shouldn't let the Demon find me. No one really cares if i live or die anyway so..."

"You can hold that thought right there. Sammi cares. And so do i. And I'm sure Dean does in his own weird way."

"Right Sam. Because Dean is the picture or caring." Amber said sarcastically, rolling her eyes before standing up and stumbling over to the small sink.

Sam walked over and grabbed a small cup that she was looking for but couldn't seem to find even though it was right in front of her, and filled it up and gave it to her.

"Thank you." She said and took a drink then set it down and turned but held onto the wall as she got a little dizzy, "Wow, what they put in those drinks." She said, laughing a bit.

Sam shook his head and helped her stand up right, facing him.

"You're cute, you know that?" She whispered, as she looked up at him.

"I hear it sometimes. Mostly they're saying it to Dean."

"You are. Deans got looks too but, i like you. Sammi likes Dean." Amber said, not moving from him.

"You like me huh?" Sam asked, looking at her, their faces a few inches apart.

"You really do have selective hearing. I also said that Sammi likes Dean, but yeah, i do like you." She said, giving a smile.

"That's good to know."

"Yeah, i guess so."

Sam looked at the bed then back at her, "We should get you to bed."

"But I'm not tired."

" 'Course you're not." He said, not moving to help her towards the bed.

"No, just drunk." She whispered, still not moving from him as she looked into his eyes. "You have pretty eyes." She says softly, her accent coming out stronger than before.

"I like your accent. It adds to you." Sam said lightly.

"Hmm, yeah, i guess so." Amber said, licking her lips before gently biting her bottom lip.

"I wanna kiss you." Sam said, licking his lips quickly.

"Then why don't you?"

"You're drunk. I'd be taking advantage. I don't wanna do that."

"just because I'm drunk don't mean anything. What if i want you to kiss me. What if i want to kiss you. I mean, like i said i like you and you apparently like me so i don-" She was cut of by Sam pressing his lips to hers and kissing her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately, his arms going to her waist and wrapping them around her. She moaned slightly, before bringing her hand and sliding it into his hair.

* * *

Welp, heres the next installment, hope you all like it. I know it's not too long but it's something I'll write more soon love yas!!! 


	11. Chapter 10

A/n: Well, I know I haven't gone into great detail about the demon so I'll let you know somethings I didn't in earlier chapters. Like in the beginning he was killing them separately different months and things but now th demon is killing them in a cluttered way. Everything is still the same but how far apart he's killing them. Just thought I might want to clear that up if some of you were confused.

* * *

Chapter 10

Amber woke up to the sun shining in her face and groaned pulling the covers over her head, "Who let the sun out?" Her voice came from the covers, slightly muffled. Before throwing them back when she heard the curtains close and opened her eyes to see Sam.

Sam walked over after grabbing the two pills on the table and a small glass of water and handed them to her as she sat up and he sat on the bed.

Amber took them quickly and drunk all the water then handed him the glass, pulling her legs to her chest and hugging them to her, "We didn't.. you know...did we?"

Sam smiled, "No, you stopped it before it could go too far. Not that you know, you had a choice. You threw up. Not on me but, close enough."

Amber groaned, "Sorry. I haven't drunk like that in a while."

Sam smiled, "It's not a big deal."

"I didn't say anything... weird or bad last night did I?"

"Well, you did say I was cute and kissed me."

"I remember that. Though it's foggy but did I say anything at bar?"

"Well, just that you lost your husband and child and I just lost my girlfriend." Sam said, looking at her closely.

Amber sighed, "i'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Really. I was angry and upset, it was just a bad day all around."

"So what happened?" He asked, and she knew what he was referring to.

She let out a deep breath, resting her head on her arms as the door open, she eyes closed quickly as th sun peaked through, "Close it, please." She said then looked up when she heard it close smiling a bit at Sammi and Dean.

"It was about four years ago. Jake and I had just gotten married and I was already three months pregnant when we did. We were high school sweethearts you know? Typical cliché. Cheerleader and jock. It's exactly what we were. First we only dated because we had to, it was the 'rules'. But after a while everything changed, we went from because we had to, to because we wanted to be together. We got married when we were 18. Completely legal. Doesn't mean my parents were happy about it. Six months after we were married we had Jaime Marie Kendell." She said, smiling fondly as she grabbed a picture and handed it to Sam who handed it to Dean once he was done with it, "That was taken when she was born at the hospital. I looked like crap but no one cared cause I'd went through twenty hours of labor and she was only six pounds 13 ounces. I remember when she was about eleven months old we took her to the park. We'd walked instead of taking the car because it was a nice day out. After our day at the park we headed home, Jake was carrying Jamie. We were talking and were walking around the corner when we heard shouting. We started walking faster you know to get home quicker but that didn't work. There were gun shots fired and that last thing I remember was the burning sensation in my stomach and falling and seeing Jake turn and run with Jamie, heading towards the apartment and that's it. It wasn't until I wok up that they'd told me that Jake and Jaime had been hit. The bullet had went through Jakes heart and got lodged in Jaime's lung which made it collapse. They died instantly. I learned later that it a gang fight. They were fighting over who was on whose side of the territory, guns started going and that's how I lost my family." Amber said angrily, as she cried.

Sammi stood up and walked over and sat on the bed and hugged her

A few minutes later they pulled apart, "I think that another reason I hunt. Because I don't want anyone else to feel what I had to." Amber said softly as she wiped her tears.

"That and theres a demon after your ass." Dean said quietly from his spot in the chair at the table, a small smile on his lips as he tried to lighten the mood.

Amber got a small laugh, "That too." She said, shaking her head a bit at Dean.

Sammi smiled, "Well, you guys have morning shift at the house, take the Camaro though. I think they might suspect the Impala."

"And that's why you guys go at night." Sam said, from the other bed, where e moved to when Sammi walked over.

* * *

Dean sat in the chair, his feet propped up on the table, "Is she gonna be okay?" He asked,n ot looking up from the book he was reading, since he was helping Sammi with her spell.

"We've been through three years of it. One year she'd get drunk. One she'd just lay in bed all day and last year it was both. I was hoping that this year would be different but its like a repeat." Sammi said quietly, putting down her book.

"Maybe with Sam around things might change."

"Please Dean, we both know that once this is over, we'll be going our separate ways and we'll probably never see each other again." Sammi said shaking her head.

"Look, I might be a guy that would do that okay? If I didn't care about the girl but Sam, he's not that type of guy. If he likes her or more, he's not just going to leave her and never talk to her again. It's not how he is." Dean said, putting his feet on the floor and closing the book, setting it on the table and leaning forward a bit.

"I know that Dean. But you and Amber are a lot alike. If she thinks that her being with him is going to get him killed, she'll run. She won't get close but it's too late now, she already is and there is nothing we can do to stop it. I want her to be happy for once but right now... In her mind if she gets with Sam, she might lose him and for her to lose him too would only make her work harder to find the demons which means more road travel, which means more hotels and it also means my ass will be permanently numb, and not pleasant. And... " Sammi stopped getting cut off as Dean leaned over and kissed her then pulled back.

"Had I known that, that would shut you up, I would have done it a long time ago." Dean said, smiling a bit. " I mean, it shut you up real quick."

"That's because I can't talk when someone elses lips are on mine." Sammi said stubbornly.

Dean smiled, "Well, I'm just that damn good."

"No, you're just too cocky for your own good." She said then kissed him.

Dean kissed her back, pulling up as he stood up and to him, holding her close.

Sammi moaned softly a she reach for his shirt and they made their way to the bed slowly, clothes being shed quickly neither fighting the attraction they felt for each other.

* * *

Amber leaned her head against the glass of the window. She'd let Sam drive since she still has a hangover.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean, I deal with this kinda thing every day remember? So do you and Dean and Sammi."

"No, I meant about earlier. Are you okay with earlier?" Sam asked looking at her.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I deal with it. Of course, now well, but I deal with it. Alone mostly, because sammi usually leaves me to it. Sure, she was there the first time but after that she just figured that I should deal with it alone and I have."

"You don't have to anymore. I'll be there." Sam said, reaching over and taking her hand in his.

Amber smiled and leaned over kissing his cheek gently, "Thank you Sam." She whispered, smiling at him.

"Your welcome." He said, as she sat back in her seat and they both watched the house, still holding the others hand.

* * *

Well, heres another chapter of Point of no Return. I hope you all like it and leave prettyful reviews. I think I'm doing fairly good at updating this week don't you? lol 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hey, we got it." Amber said looking at her computer screen, the name of his living relative.

"That can't be possible." Sam said from beside her.

"What?" Sammi asked from her spot beside Dean, both looking through her books.

"It says that he closest living relative lives in London. Not in the US."

"Then what the hell is doing this to these people?" Dean said standing up and walking over Sammi following.

"No idea. But this is something we're going to have to figure out for ourselves. You boys need to go to the Shoemaker house. Be someone from the school district, newly hired and you wanted to make sure everything was alright with Kelly. Make sure everything's okay at home. Sam you do most of the questioning considering you're the nice Winchester and Dean you look around, since you have the better eyes. No offense to either of you, just stating your good qualities. Not trying to be the boss or anything either, just helping you out with the plan, cause I could already see your wheels not turning Dean." Amber said smiling at him with fake innocence.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"I thought so."

Sam laughed a bit at the way his brother and Amber were bickering, kinda like the way he and Dean did, like siblings. And at the way Sammi and Dean were around each other. Every since the other day they've been sneaking off, Dean's been calmer and from what Amber's told him Sammi hasn't been having migraines. They'd concluded that Sammi and Dean were sleeping together.

"Of course you did and that's why you're not funny."

"Really? I think I'm just hilarious."

"Bite me bitch."

"Where jackass?"

Dean and Amber smirked at each other and glared playfully before he turned to Sam who was laughing , "Sam my boy, go get dressed. I'll be there after I fight your girlfriend in the parking lot."

"You really want to go there with me Dean? A girl who has a black belt? Who can street fight with the best of them?"

"Who kicked a guys ass who was twice her size?" Sammi said, sitting down next to her.

"Oh yeah. Mike was what? Six foot nine?"

"Yep. It was funny. And you were drunk. And what took him down was..."

"A spin kick to the head." Amber finished, sitting back. "That was a good night."

Dean and Sam stood up,"Well be back in a few hours."

**With Sam and Dean**

Sam and Dean got out of the car and walked up to the address Amber had given Sam.

"So you ask the question while I look around without being noticed." Dean said as they walked up to the house.

"Yep, now just remember Dean. Do as Amber says or it's you and her in the parking lot." Sam said with a smirk.

"Ha ha. You two are spending way too much time together."

"And you and Sammi aren't?"

"Shut up." Dean said knocking on the door.

Sam smiled as the door opened, "Hello, Mrs. Shoemaker? I'm John Kennedy and this is my colleague Jim Brown and we're from the school district. And we've noticed that Kelly's grades have been slipping and we were wondering if we could talk to you for a moment." He said, in a kind voice, one that usually worked, this time was no different.

"Of course, please come in."

Sam and Dean smiled and walked in.

"Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Mrs. Shoemaker said as she motioned for them to sit down on the sofa before sitting across from them on the chair.

"Well, as I said. We noticed that Kelly's grades have been slipping and we were wondering, if it's not too much to ask, is there something going on here at home that could possibly make things at school, hard for her? We're not trying to pry into your private home life too much, just where Kelly's concerned mostly. But we've noticed that her grades were very well in the beginning of the school year but as of the last couple of weeks they've gone down. Now it's not a vast drop but it's low enough for us to take a notice."

Mrs. Shoemaker let out a sigh, "Well, she was close to her father a while back but then somethings changed. Well, everything had changed between all of us. She's withdrawn, he comes home early, makes sure I never leave the house unless it's to go to a dinner party for his firm. And I shouldn't even be telling you this."

"Well, I'm sorry about that. Really. And I'm sorry again but her father is he a lawyer? You said firm and I was just wondering." Sam said, smiling gently.

"Yes he is. A very good one at that. He's on of the best but what does this have anything to do with Kelly?" Mrs. Shoemaker asked.

"Just a little something to help us better help Kelly get back on track." Dean said quickly, knowing Mrs. Shoemaker.

Mrs. Shoemaker nodded, "Of course, I'm sorry."

Dean looked around and stopped when he looked at the mantle, "We should probably go now. Important papers to work on and such."

"Okay. I think that this should be good for today but here my number in case you need anything at all. We should be in town another week maybe so if you need anything at all." Sam said giving Dean a weird look before looking to where Dean was nodding his head without Mrs. Show maker noticing then standing up shaking Mrs. Shoemakers hand.

Mrs. Shoemaker walked them to the door, "Well, it was nice to meet you both. Have a nice day."

Sam smiled as he and Dean walked out the door to the car, "Did you see that?"

"Yep. I saw it." Dean said, loosing his tie.

**With Amber and Sammi**

"So, you and Dean huh? Never would have thought."

"Why? Because I'm a witch and he's a womanizer?"

"No, because you're a witch and he's an ass." Amber said, smiling a bit.

"Yeah well, I saw you and Sam a mile away." Sammi said smiling back.

"Oh yeah? I didn't. I mean, sure I like him but I'm not even sure what we are. I mean with everything that's been going on lately things have just gone out of hand, quick. And we haven't known each other that long. Two weeks or more. And we've already revealed enough to them that they can use against us." Amber said, sitting back, putting her pen down that she was writing with.

"You don't know that either of them would do that."

"Sam wouldn't but Dean would if you crossed him."

"Oh please the way you two bicker, it's like you're the two that are related ones."

Amber laughed, "Yeah yeah, look. I do like Sam. A lot and he's just great he really is. Great kisser too but I'd just like to, I don't know classify what we are exactly."

Sammi nodded and leaned forward,"Me too. Believe me. I like Dean, I really and he's great in bed let me tell you, he knows his way around the sheets but, I mean, he's dean. And you know his rep. We've heard from other female hunters. From what I remember 'he's a love'em and Leave'em, bed'em and street'em, wam bam thank you ma'am heres some money get the hell out out of my hotel room.' kind of guy."

"But have you seen him flirt with any other female since you two have been...sleeping together?"

"Well, no but.."

"No buts. Whether Dean wants to admit it or not, he cares about you."

Sammi opened her mouth to say something but then the door opened and the two girls looked up, forgetting for a second that they were in the boys' room.

"What's up?" Amber asked as Sam went straight to her laptop, leaning over her slightly as he pulled up a few pictures, landing on one that had Melanie Spellman (Richards) with her daughter. The only picture with out her husband.

"Remember that picture Dean?"

"Yeah Sam I do."

"Sam, want to tell me what's going on?" Amber said, looking at him.

"It isn't David Richards doing the killing like we thought. Which is why it's not so weird having his last living relatives in London."

"Sam, darlin', what are you talking about." Amber said, looking into his eyes when he looked at her, not noticing how close they were because of the important news he brought her.

"If it's not The Duke then who is it?" Sammi asked.

Sam stared at Amber until if finally clicked. "Oh my God." She said softly, turning to the screen. "It's Sally." She said, turning to the others as Sam and Dean nodded and Sammi's Mouth dropped open. "I never realized how much Kelly looked just like her."

* * *

well, I hope you liked this chappie. Please r and r... and if you've forgotten, Sally was the bad things daughter whom he killed along with his wife...love yas all... 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Are you sure" Sammi asked.

"All the signs point to it, now that I think about it. Nothing of his is here and I mean nothing. No relatives, no ashes, nothing valuable. But she has a relative and the picture and the motive."

Sam nodded, now sitting in the chair next to Amber,"It's been Sally all along. She's Hexius."

"Well, she was beaten to death by a man she called daddy, hell i'd be angry too." Dean said shaking his head.

"Sammi, you have that spell?" Amber asked, sitting back in her chair, slumping slightly to put her leg on the table.

"Yeah I finished it. You just have to say it in Latin."

"Why does she have to say it?" Dean asked.

"Cause I can't speak latin, duh." Sammi said simply,"And it has to be read in Latin."

"Don't they all." Amber said lightly. "I understand why Sally's so angry. But he's dead already. Whi is going after this family? Then theres the fact that she's related to them because of her mother apparently. And what about the other families? I..."

"We'll worry about that later. Right now we need to be watching the family, making sure nothing happens yet." Sammi said.

Dean stood up and slipped on his leather jacket, since he and Sam had changed clothes, as Sammi pulled on her jean jacket and they walked out the door. "Don't do anything I would do." Dean said, dunking out the door when Amber threw Sam;s suit jacket at him, missing him and hitting the door when he slammed it shut.

"Man, he's an ass." Amber said laughing as she walked over and picked up the jacket and set it on the table, then sat back down, propping her leg on the table, only to have it moved and set in Sams lap as he rubbed her calf.

"How long has it been hurting?" He asked.

Amber winced a bit,"Since this morning. How'd you know?"

"You've been favoring it." Sam said the lifted the pant leg and saw a scar,"What happened?"

"There was a hunter a while back who was arrow happy. Missed the demon and got me, he was new to the whole thing. Just started because he thought it was cool to hunt demons and figured since he was an archer he could help us. Went all wrong, really fast. It bothers me sometimes." Amber said as the ache started to go away.

Same smiled,"That's never good."

"And thats why i'm glad you and Dean know what you're doing, givien you've been doing this a lot longer than Sammi and I have."

"You guys are just as good." Sam said looking at her.

"Yeah revenge is a good fuel I guess. So is being scared. Makes you better, makes you wanna be faster, stronger, smarter than the things out there. Like you have to be one step ahead so no one gets hurt or killed." Amber said lightly.

Sam nodded as she put her foot back on the ground,"You just described what every hunter feels."

"Yeah." Amber said then motioned to her leg,"Thanks."

"No problem." Sam said softly.

Amber let out a breath as she stood up,"I should go to mine and Sammi's room and I dunno, take a nap, a shower or something." She said slowly heading towards the door when she felt a hand grab hers, making her turn around as Sam stood and stepped up to her.

"Or you could stay here. With me." Sam said looking into her eyes, knowing he was making a bold move but if he learned anything from Dean it was to take a chance on what you wanted and right now that was her.

Amber smiled, getting what he meant and nodded.

Sam smiled back and leaned in and kissed her.

Amber stepped closer to him, wraping her arms around his neck as he turned them towards the bed and started moving towards it, their clothes slowly disappearing.

* * *

Amber lay with her head on Sam's shoulder,"As nice as laying here is, we should be getting up." She said lightly.

"They won't be back until sunrise. We have a few hours yet."Sam said softly, gently rubbing her bare hip with his thumb.

Amber nodded,"Okay."

Sam laughed,"That was easy."

Amber laughed,"Yeah well, I'm comfortable. I don't wanna move unless I have to." She said snuggling into him and sliding her arm across his stomach.

Sam smiled and rolled onto his side, sliding his other arm around her waist, making sure they were still covered.

"What are we gonna do after this is all over?" Amber asked looking up at him, with only moon light to see him that was coming through the small opening in the curtain.

"Well, we'll keep in touch and we're both hunters so we'll see eachother again."

"Unless one of us dies."

"That's not gonna happen."

"It's not?" Amber asked, humour in her voice.

"No, its not."

"How do you know?"

"I have Dean and you have Sammi. They're stubborn and so are you."

Amber swattedf his arm smilng, making him laugh.

Sam leaned in after his laughter died down and kissed her, the kiss quickly deepening as they shifted positions, him now on top of her and her on her back.

* * *

Okay, I know it's been FOREVER since I last posted...but everythings been busy, been moving and trying to find a job, for a while, I didn't have internet then we didn't have the word document I needed but now I can't do much because i'm sick... I have a ruptured ear drum so i'm on antibiotics and ear drops...so now I can post and post cause I can sit on my but lol hope you all enjoyed this installment, laters... yes putting this on all updates lol and i'm sorry its so short


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: This will start where the last one left off but with Sammi and Dean but will then go to the next day

Chapter 13

Sammi sat in the passenger seat of the Impala, one of her legs pulled to her chest as she leaned against the window boredly. "What do think they're doing back at the hotel?"

"Probably sleeping, I would be." Dean said lightly as he tapped the steering wheel lightly.

"Hmm, nice bed. Warm covers. This sucks. But we complain every night and yet we stay here."

"Not like we have a choice. I just wish this thing would go down already so we can get the hell out of here and be done with everything that going on." Dean said.

Sammi glanced at him slightly hurt, "Wow, you're in that of a hurry to get rid of us? Didn't think we were that bad of company."

"Oh come on now honey, I didn't mean it like that." Dean said sitting up right.

"Then how did you mean it?"

"I meant with this demon. I didn't mean you."

"Didn't make it sound that way." Sammi said facing him slightly.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? I don't apologize, especially for something I didn't even do. I meant with the demon, not you. I have no reason to want to get rid of you."

"Of course not, I'd be your permanent sex toy." Sammi said, shaking her head as she looked out the window.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Here we go. Look, I'm going to argue with you, especially since I can't run anywhere. And I ain't leaving my baby with you." He said, glancing at her as he gestured to the car.

Sammi laughed, "Of course. You leave you car anywhere? And to leave it with someone else? Unthinkable."

"Exactly, someone understands me now." Dean said smiling.

Sammi shook her head, "Least I know what comes first."

"Then you are the perfect woman."

"Yeah right."

Dean sighed then leaned over the center, "You know we won't leave you guys behind right?"

"We have to split up Dean. You guys have your demon to hunt and Amber and I have hers. " Sammi said softly.

"Why can't we do it together? You help us, we help you."

"It's not that simple."

"How? You and Sam have visions. Think about it. Two psychics and two badass fighters. We would be a kick ass team." Dean said smiling a bit.

"And what about when you find your dad?" Sammi asked.

"Well, we'll deal with it when the time comes."

Sammi sighed, "We'll have to talk about it first. All of us."

Dean nodded, "I know." He said then sat back and looked forward again.

Dean pulled up to the hotel. He drove off from the house when the sun started to come up. He turned off the car and reach over and shook Sammi slightly. "Wake up, we're back at the hotel."

Sammi jumped slightly then turned to him, "Sorry. I got bored and it was quiet."

He laughed, "It happens, but see if I take you on another stake out." He said jokingly as he got out of the car.

Sammi rolled her eyes as she got out, "You have no choice in the matter. You and Amber would kill each other being that close for that long. And you and Sam are always together. I'm a change."

Dean nodded, "You're right. Me and Amber would kill each other." He said as he unlocked the door to his and Sams' hotel room. "Mornin' !" he said seeing Amber and Sam sitting at the table, freshly showered and in a change of clothes, " Have fun last night?"

"Kinda." Sam said, looking at Amber before holding out two containers, "We just got breakfast." He said as he ate his food slowly.

"Thank God, I'm starving." Dean said taking his and laying on his bed, wincing when his back popped, "That's better." He said sitting up and opening the container and beginning to eat.

"So what did you guys do last night?" Sammi asked, taking a drink of orange juice.

"No much, talked mostly. Did some research on my demon this morning though. Also, I finally found a name. Electrum. Sam found it actually. Still not sure how to kill it, but I figure with Sam's help I could find out how and stop it once and for all." Amber said, tucking a foot under her leg.

Dean turned on his bed and put his food down, "Well, speaking of help, Sammi and I were talking last night. Well, I was doing most of the talking but.. Anyway. I was thinking why not stick together? We'd have an advantage over everyone. Two psychics? Who has that? No one. I know I kick ass, and I guess Amber can, still needs to prove it. But I think it would be good for us. You know, with our arsenal and yours, plus with Sammi and Sam knowing all mojo they do, we could be fairly safer."

"We would have to get two rooms, you know that. Like now. I'm just not sure if it's a good idea. For us to get too close you know?" Amber said, looking at him.

"It's too late for that don't you think?" Sam said looking at her, making her turn to him.

Amber gave him a small smile, "I guess it is." She said softly then turned back to Dean, "If we do this, you have to promise me something. If anything happens to me when I finally find Electrum…"

"We'll take care of Sammi. But you don't have to worry, nothing's going to happen." Dean said, nodding a bit.

Amber smiled, glad he knew what she meant but said different, "I was going to say take care of my car, but okay." She said then laughed when she was hit with a pillow.

"Glad to know I'm second place to both of your guys' car." Sammi said, in mock anger since she knew different.

Sam laughed, "We're both in second place with the cars." He said shaking his head a bit.

Well, finally updated, I hope you all like…. If it's bad, I am so sorry, it almost 6 am and I'm exhausted. And so everyone knows, Electrum is just Amber in Latin… I got lazy and not so creative lol


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I think you should do it." Sam said randomly as they sat in the car.

"Do what?" Amber asked, looking over at him.

"Come with me and Dean."

Amber let out a long breath, "Is that really such a good idea? I mean, more than likely this thing is going to kill me and I don't want to have to put more people in pain than I already am."

"You heard what Dean said earlier. With us working together, who's to say anything is going to happen to you? You keep using that demon as an excuse, you make it seem like you don't want to come with us." Sam said, facing forward.

"Sam, don't think that okay." Amber said lightly.

Sam sighed and looked back at her, "How can I not? We have a demon too, have you forgotten that? We would probably hunt the same demon again eventually; why not just help each other. Dean is right. We could do more together than apart. And this way if anything happens to anyone of us, no one would be alone to deal with it alone."

Amber looked out her window then turned back to him, "Okay. I have to talk to Sammi but I think she'll be up for it."

Sam smiled then leaned over the center and kissed her lightly.

Amber smiled, "We should get back to the hotel. He's not leaving work anytime soon." She said and started her car and drove off to the hotel.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Sammi, what do you think about traveling with them?" Amber asked when she and Sammi were alone in their hotel room.

"I don't know. Might not be a bad idea. We could tag team the demons and whatever else we go at. The four of us could do some damage. We have gotten bloody and bruised and it takes days sometimes to rest up. That's with two." Sammi said.

Amber nods, "It wouldn't be a bad idea. So we've made our decision then? We're going with them?"

Sammi nods, "Seems like it."

"So have you figured out how to kill it? "

"Well, I found something about rock salt and silver but nothing specific." Sammi said shrugging as Amber smiled slowly, "What? I know that smile. What are you thinking?"

"I'm gonna need a crossbow and those arrows I keep under my seat. And the rock salt."

"What are you gonna do? Amber, what are you gonna do?" Sammi repeated.

"You'll see." She said the walked out to her car, Sammi following behind her.

"What's going on?" Dean asked as he and Sam pulled up.

"I don't know she won't tell me." Sammi said, shrugging.

"Look, just let me do what I need to do okay? Sam, I'm gonna need you to say the spell to make it solid when the time comes." Amber said heading towards the room when Sammi lets out a small sound and her hand goes to her head.

Sammi leans against the car, "It's going down tonight. At the house." She said lightly.

"When?" Dean asked, walking over to her.

"Three hours at the most." She said looking up at him.

"Then we need to start getting ready to fight this damn thing." Dean said as he helped Sammi to his and Sams room.

Sam walked over to Amber, who had dropped the stuff off inside and grabbed the spell, "What are you going to do?" he asked, repeating the question Sammi had asked her.

"A little something I learned. Don't worry about it. Just go without me and I'll meet you there. Just make sure nothing happens to anyone until I get there. And I will get there." Amber said looking up at him.

Sam nods slowly as she hands him the spell. He sighs then leans down and kisses her.

Amber smiled and kissed him back, "It'll be okay. I'll see you there." She said then went into the room to gather everything she needed before going back to her car and putting everything in the passenger seat before going to the driver's side and turning back to Sam. "I'm gonna be an hour away. Call if it starts going south." She said, kissed him quickly, got into the car, and drove off.

Sam sighed then turned and went into his and Deans' hotel room

"Where'd she go?" Sammi asked lying on Deans bed.

"She said she was going to be an hour away. But to call her if things start going south."

"Is she going to be back in time to go?" Dean asked.

"She said to go without her. She'll meet us there." Sam said, sitting down.

*three hours later*

Dean pulled the impala up to the house and parked. He shut off the car then turned to Sam as Sammi sat forward in the back and handed Sam the drawing out spell she just finished.

"This will draw the spirit out. Once it's out you have to say the other one. Then we just have to fight to kill it then. There was something about rock salt and silver." Sammi said.

"All we have is silver bullets. And rock salt. Both separate." Dean said as they heard shouting coming from inside.

"That's our cue I think." Sam said as they quickly got out and went to the truck, getting a couple of weapons. Sam glanced at Dean then walked ahead of Dean and Sammi.

Dean walked beside of Sammi, "If it starts getting too bad in there I want you out of there. If anything happened to you…"

Sammi smiled then kissed him, "I'll be okay. I've been through worse. I'm not going to leave you and Sam in there. I can handle it."

Dean sighed, "Fine but stay by me. And no one hears about this conversation. It'll ruin my reputation."

Sammi laughed, "Let's go." She said then started after Sam.

Dean shook his head then heard a crash and quickly ran in, Sam and Sammi behind him. They saw Mr. Shoemaker standing over Mrs. Shoemaker his hand raised. He quickly turned when the three came in.

"Who the hell are you?" Mr. Shoemaker yelled at them. "Get out of my house." He said as a smoky black slowly came over his eyes.

Sam sighed, "Not going to happen." He said then pulled out the first spell, but was cut off from reading it as he and Dean were thrown into a wall.

Sammi's eyes widened as an unseen force slowly lifted her up.

Sam looked up, shaking his head clear as he lifted the spell and spoke clearly, "Ego duco vos phasmatis vobis cultor Vado tergum ut vestri non - corpus vultus Licentia ut somes quod animus exsisto!" he shouted then watched as Sammi was dropped and the Mr. Shoemakers mouth opened as the gassy substance came pouring out and the Mr. Shoemakers body dropped to the floor unconscious but alive.

Sammi looked up, "Now Sam!"

Sam nodded, "Ego dico super relevo of veneficus facio is non - corpus animus corpus planto is umbra res firmus ut is can exsisto haud magis!" he shouted.

The gassy substance slowly, started to form into a solid figure.

"They worked." Sammi said happily.

Dean stood up, "Time to kick some demon ass." He said, smiling a bit, his head bleeding from hitting the wall.

Sam nodded and stood up to help his brother.

Dean ran at the demon but was tossed back, "Son of a bitch. This is gonna be harder than normal." He said sitting back up, "Where the hell is Amber?", he asked angrily.

"Don't ask me." Sammi said as she stood up, "Do you think shooting it with a silver bullet then throwing rock salt at would work?"

Dean shrugged, "Worth a try." He said, picking up the gun that was tossed when Sam was thrown and quickly shot it in the shoulder while Sammi poured rock salt into her hand and threw it at the wound, which turned out to be ineffective.

"Well, that worked out well." Sammi said, trying to think of something else when a silver arrow flew over her head and landed in the chest of the demon.

Sammi and Dean turned to see Amber reloading the crossbow with another silver arrow then shooting it quickly into the head of the demon. She slowly lowered it as the demon started to lose shape and explode.

Dean, Sammi and Sam walked over to her, "What the hell was that? Where did you go?" Sammi asked.

"To the woods. It's the only place I can legally start a fire." Amber said, shrugging as they walked out while Mrs. Shoemaker checked on her husband.

"Why would you need to do that?" Dean asked.

"Well, I had to melt the silver somehow." Amber said smartly.

Sammi smiled, "And you added the rock salt to the melted sliver and made the arrows."

"Exactly." Amber said smiling.

"God you are a genius." Sammi said hugging her.

"Well, I wasn't valedictorian for nothing." Amber laughed while she hugged her back.

"Wow, I never would have thought of that." Sam said pulling Amber to him.

"I would have, eventually." Dean said, walking towards the impala.

"Right." Sammi said, walking beside him.

Dean turned back around and smiled, "Nice job." He said then continued heading back to his car.

*Back at the hotel*

"So you girls are actually coming with us?" Sam asked Amber as they stood by her car waiting for Sammi and Dean.

"Yep. We talked about it before the demon thing. It would be easier on all of us. You have your weapons, we have ours. We each have our own experiences with the same things, some different things. We could help each other out."Amber said leaning against her car.

Sam nods, "Then there's us right? That's a good thing too." He said, placing his hands on her hips.

"I guess it could be." She said, putting her hands on his arms as she looked up at him.

"Alright kiddies, no public sex." Dean said as he walked out of the room and shut the door.

Amber rolled her eyes as Dean tossed his bag into the back, "The only one capable of public sex is you Dean."

"Well good point. But I at least do it in the car, not on the car."

"How do we know? We just met you." Sammi said, walking out with her bag.

"Okay I think that's enough. We should hit the road. I here there's a bad werewolf spot in Washington." Sam said as he walked to Dean's car to get in.

"Werewolves? In Washington? I thought only vampires were there?" Amber said as she got into her car.

* * *

And there's another installment, it's not the end, so, don't get angry, and i wonder if anyone caught the reference to vampires in washington thing lol and for the spells…. Here's what they mean.

Spell 1: I draw you spirit from you inhabitant

Go back to your non- corporeal form

Leave that body and soul be

EGO duco vos phasmatis vobis cultor Vado tergum ut vestri non - corpus vultus Licentia ut somes quod animus exsisto

Spell 2: I call upon the lightest of magic

to make this non-corporeal soul corporeal

make this shadowy being solid

so that he can be no more

ego dico super relevo of veneficus facio is non - corpus animus corpus planto is umbra res firmus ut is can exsisto haud magis


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

*A month later *

" Hey Mama. How's daddy?" Amber said as she talked on her cell phone, by her car while they were stopped at a gas station to get gas and food.

"He's okay. How are you? You and Sammi enjoying your trip?"

"Oh Mama it's amazing. We've seen some pretty amazing things." Amber said lightly, glad her mother was clueless to the whole demon thing. Everyone had told them it was a serial killer that had been killing the oldest and they had yet to catch him but they would soon. Everyone had believed it but Amber and Sammi, who had looked into it, then decided to take a 'trip' to forget what had happened to Amber's family but in reality had started to hunt the thing. Which had then turned into a hunt for other things as well.

"Well, I don't see how you guys can stay gone for so long. You guys should have been home by now."

"Oh come on Mama. There are things to see that most people don't know about." Amber said, her accent becoming stronger while she talked to her mom. She looked up as Dean, Sammi and Sam walked out of the store and gave a small wave.

"Oh yeah? Doubt it." Her mom said.

Amber hid a smile as she watched Sam bend to pick up something he accidentally dropped, "I dunno, I think I have a pretty good view right now." She said, causing Sam to stand up straight and turn and look at her, making her laugh.

Sam shook his head as he walked towards her.

"And just what is funny?" Her mom asked.

"Nothing Mama. Look, Sammi's coming out of the store so I gotta go, we gotta get back on the road."

"Okay baby, I love you."

"I love you too Mom, tell Daddy I love him and I'll talk to him soon." She said then hung up as Sam leaned down and kissed her.

"Everything okay?" He asked, handing her a sandwich.

"Yeah, daddy's got the flu and mama is trying to take of him and my uncle is living there too with his daughter." Amber said, opening the package and taking a bite.

Sam nodded, "So why exactly were you talking about the view?" he asked jokingly.

Amber laughed, "Well, I told my mom that there are things to see that most people don't know about and she said she doubted that. And I did kinda like the view I had." She said turning to face him.

Sam smiled, "Well, glad I could help."

Amber leaned up and kissed him again, smiling against his lips when she felt his hand on her lower back, pulling her closer.

"Okay you two, time to split up. You're getting weird looks." Dean said, opening his car door and slipping inside.

Sammi rolled her eyes, "There's no one even out here."

"Okay fine, I'm getting sick to my stomach how's that?" Dean said cheekily.

"Not any better honey." Sammi said, smiling sarcastically.

Sam pulled away and shook his head before letting out a long breath, "We should head out anyway." he said then headed to the Impala as Amber slipped into her Camaro.

Sammi handed Amber a soda, "How's your mom?"

"She's good. Daddy's a little sick but other than that. Things are great."

"That's good. Not that your dad is sick but you know what I meant."

Amber laughed as she started the car, "Yeah I know." She said as she pulled out behind Dean.

* * *

Both cars pulled up to their hotel rooms and all four of them stepped out and went to their respective rooms, thought the sleeping arrangements have changed a bit with Sam and Amber in one room and Sammi and Dean in another.

Amber unlocked the door to the room she and Sam would be sharing and yawned a bit as she walked in, crawling onto the bed and laying there, rolling over when she heard the door shut and the bed dip. "I'm tired." She said lightly.

Sam laid beside her, "I know you are. Is Sammi doing alright?" he asked as Amber laid her head on his shoulder.

"She's okay. That last one was a doozie though. She had a headache for at least three hours." Amber said lightly.

"It held us up an hour from what Dean said but he was worried, I know he was."

"I'm just glad she wasn't driving. That would have been bad. How are you though? I know you had one not long ago. Are you okay?" Amber asked, leaning up on her elbow to look at him.

Sam smiled, "I'm fine. But thank you."

Amber nodded then laid her head back on his shoulder, her arm going across his stomach, "So all we have to deal with here is a couple vampires?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, thankfully. Nothing to big is going on."

* * *

Nervous hands shook as they sprinkled a jar full of what looked like salt into the shape of a pentagram. The man set the empty jar down and began placing candles and bags, careful not to break the pentagram as he stepped, since that would ruin the entire ritual. "Now all I have to do if find the perfect person to bring my queen into this world." He said, nervously smiling.

* * *

Sammi sat in her and Dean's room looking through a book.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked from his spot on the bed.

"I don't know, reading maybe." Sammi said, shrugging slightly as she closed the book.

"Are you okay?" He asked, putting a knife under his pillow before standing up and walking over to her, slowly kneeling in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, that vision took a lot out of me." Sammi said lightly.

"Well, what did you see?" Dean asked, his hands on her legs.

"Nothing really. I saw a pentagram, candles, concrete and blood and that's it." Sammi said, frustrated.

"Hey, maybe you can work on that."

"How Dean? It just flashed suddenly. There wasn't much to see, it was sudden, didn't go into much detail."

Dean sighed, "Okay, okay. But how's your head? Is it still hurting?"

Sammi shook her head, "No."

"Good, you had me worried."

Sammi smiled then leaned down and kissed him lightly, "Thank you for worrying about me and I promise not to tell anyone that you were worried."

Dean smiled, "Well, good. It could ruin my reputation."

"Oh you actually have one of those?" Sammi said jokingly.

"Ha ha." Dean said, laughing as he picked her up and put her over his shoulder as he stood making her laugh before he dropped her on the bed.

* * *

Amber and Sam walked out of a small store in the town they've been in for the past couple of days.

"So, what exactly did you buy in there?" Sam asked, his arm around Amber as they walked down the wet sidewalk.

"A tacky thing to send to my mom. She loves this stuff." Amber said laughing.

Sam shook his head as they got to her car, "You know, I wonder about your family sometimes."

Amber turned to face him, "Why? Because my mom loves tacky stuff? Well, that's not the only reason I send it."

"And whats the other reason?"

"Proof that I was actually in the place. You know my mom doesn't know about what Sammi and I do. It's easier that way."

Sam nods, "Okay, I'm sorry." he said lightly.

"It's okay. Look how about we go back to the hotel room and relax." Amber suggested with a smile.

Sam nodded, "Sounds good." He said then opened her car door before getting in himself and driving off, though unknown to them they were being watched.

"I found her. You will rise again." A man said before walking off briskly.

* * *

Amber walked out of the post office and looked up at the darkening sky, since it was getting close to winter, it was getting darker quicker. She looked back down as she pulled her keys out of her jacket pocket so she could go meet Sam, Dean and Sammi at the restaurant for dinner.

She turned quickly when she heard a sound but shook it off as she found the car key and just as she was about to unlock the door, she saw a cloth come around and cover her nose and mouth. She struggled a bit before finally succumbing to darkness, dropping her keys on the ground as she was picked up and carried off.

* * *

well, i know its been a while and i'm sorry but i hope you like r and r please


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Where the hell is she? I'm starving." Dean complained as he leaned against the wall, Sammi leaning against him.

"Dude, shut up. She'll be here." Sam said worriedly.

"What could be keeping her? The post office closed already." Sammi said lightly as she looked around for Amber.

"It's been closed for an half an hour. It's only fifteen minutes away." Dean said, shaking his head.

"Maybe she stopped at the hotel?" Sam suggested.

Sammi nodded as she stood upright, "Yeah, let's wait another five minutes and if she doesn't show, we can go look for her."

Sam and Dean nodded in agreement and exactly five minutes later they were leaving the restaurant and heading towards the hotel to see if she was there. Dean looked where she usually parks and shook his head, "Not here."

Sammi sighed, "Okay, lets go to the post office then." She said worriedly.

Dean nodded and pulled off from the hotel, quickly pulling up in front of the post office and saw that the Camaro was still sitting there, making the three of them jump out of the car and run to it. Dean had parked sideways so the headlights were hitting Amber's car directly, making it easy to see in and around it.

"Well, the doors are still locked and she's definitely not in the car." Sammi said, trying the passenger side door.

Dean walked around the car to the drivers side slowly and saw her keys on the ground and knelt down to pick them up, "Found out why." He said, holding them up but not standing.

"There's no way Amber would leave her car here. Not willingly." Sammi said, the worry etched on her face.

"She was taken." Sam said as he walked from around the building carrying a flashlight he'd gotten from the car. "There's tire treads in the grass over there leading onto the road where they disappear."

Dean nodded, "It looks like there was a struggle, not much of one but there was one. So the person who took her had help. I don't think it was another person." He said standing up slowly and handing the keys to his brother.

"Where could she be then?" Sammi asked lightly walking around to where Sam and Dean were standing.

"I have no idea. But since the treads end at the road I don't know which way they went." Sam said as he turn to look at the car.

Amber woke up slowly and lifted her head to look around the room, though the blurriness of her vision. She felt the nausea building up in her stomach and leaned over as far as she could, since she was sitting on a concrete floor, tied to a wooden post, and threw up. She closed her eyes tight to try and clear her vision which only helped a little bit, since the figure coming closer was still blurry.

"Nice to see you're awake finally." A deep unfamiliar voice said as he wiped her mouth clean and gave her some water which she spit it out to get the vomit out, " Feel better?"

"Fuck you." Amber said as she looked up at him her vision clear now, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

He ignored her question, "Do you want to know what caught my eye about you? The way you walk. Confident, strong. Like my queen." he explain while he walked to put the water up.

"Your queen? What are you talking about?" Amber said angrily, still feeling nauseous and drowsy.

"The queen of all that is evil. Shayla. Though it's not her true name, no one is to speak it. Very selected few know it." He said in a love sick tone of voice.

"You're sick you know that?"

"Am I? Actually, I think you're the one that's sick. Being all good little girl. My queen will change that."

"You know for a bad guy you talk a lot. You're in love with a demon! How sick in the head do you have to be?" Amber asked.

The man walked quickly over to her, pulled out a knife and put it to her stomach, "I don't want to kill you too early little girl. So, I suggest you shut up."

Ambers breath hitched as she felt the tip of the knife at her stomach, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." She said as she watched the knife, not wanting to make any sudden movements since she didn't the knife going into her stomach. Accidentally or other wise.

"Good girl. I'm not going to kill you. Not until tomorrow night anyway. She's just gonna love your body. All nice and tight. And while you may not be a virgin, you'll do. I wonder though, what your boyfriend's going to say when the never find you. Or when you find them then murder them. Or rather Shayla will murder them and they'll die thinking it was you who killed them." he said moving a piece of hair out of her face with his knife. "Oh, how bad of a host am I huh? Would you like anything to eat or drink? No, well, don't say I didn't ask. I can't have you all weak from not eating when my queen arrives." He said standing up right and walking tot he door and opening it. He stopped and turned in the doorway and smiled at her, "I'll kill you later." He said then walked out of the room leaving Amber to glare at the door.

Sammi, Dean, and Sam all sat in Amber and Sams room. Sam and Dean trying to think of any places they'd seen that was empty on the way into town, while Sammi sat on their bed, her legs crossed indian style, her eyes closed as she tried to hack back into her vision to see if she could see anything else that could help them.

"Getting anything?" Dean asked.

Sammi opened her eyes and glared, "No Dean. And I won't get anything if you keep asking every five minutes." She snapped at him then sighed, "Sorry. It's just that m best friend is missing and I can't find her because somebody thinks it;s funny to... Ah!" Sammi stopped mid-sentence and grabbed her head as she cried out.

Sam jumped up and went over to her quickly, "What, what do you see?"

"Amber. She's tied to a pole, a pentagram and a book." Sammi said lightly.

"What kind of book?" Dean asked, "Is it here?"

"No, but I've seen it before. Yesterday, when Amber and I went to the bookstore. But why would it be in my vision, it was in the fiction area." Sammi said confused.

"We'll check it out tomorrow. But right now, I'm gonna go back to the post office and see if I can find anything else. I didn't get the best chance to look." Sam said as he stood.

"Take Ambers' car." Sammi said, watching as he nodded and grabbed the keys then left the room.

**Next Morning**

Sammi walked into the book store, Sam waiting in the car while Dean stayed at the hotel. Sammi coming because she was the one who saw the book. They walked up to the front counter. Sammi smiled at the guy behind the register, "Hi, um I was looking for this one book. And I saw it yesterday and I was coming back to buy it today." She said pulling out a picture of the book she got from the site and showing him.

"Oh, I sold that last night just before closing."

"Oh yeah. Damn, I was hoping to read what it was bout."

"Well, it contains rituals. Not real of course. But the only reason people like that guy buy it is because it talks about some evil queen Shayla in one of the chapters. She was supposedly this big wig of the evil world." The guys said as he rolled his eyes, obviously not believing it.

Sammi nodded, "Really? Hum, well, will you be getting anymore?" she asked.

"Nah, that was the only one we ever got. Some guy sold it to us a year back."

Sammi nodded and made it a point to look sad about it, "Oh well, thanks. Hey, do you know who bought it?"

"Yeah, this weirdo that walks around town. He's a perv, always looking at women. Like he's trying to find the perfect person. Name's Tom Walker."

Sammi nodded, "Thanks." She said then walked out of the store and to the car, quickly getting in.

"Find out anything?"

"Oh plenty, but lets get back to the hotel so I can tell you and Dean together."

Sam nodded and drove off.

**At the hotel room**

"So what'd you guys find?"

"Well, apparently the book has rituals. But the guy said that the only reason that anyone like the guy that bought it, would buy it was because of this Shayla person. Queen of Evil or whatever. He said the guy that bought it pervvy. Checks out women all the time. Said his name was Tom Walker."

Sam turned to his laptop and opened it up as started a search, "I think I found something. She was a real big bad. Theres a ritual involving the book, a pentagram and a sacrifice. But the only sacrifice is the persons blood. Shayla will inhabit the body and rule the world with an iron fist. The only way to stop the ritual is to break the pentagram, the littlest dent in it will stop the spell from working."

Dean nodded, "So, you think this guy is the one who took Amber."

Sammi nodded, "He would have to be. We just have to find him, I mean, he wouldn't be stupid enough to take her to his house would he?"

"I don't know. We would have to look and see." Sam said as he turned back to his laptop and started a search for Tom Walker in Washington.

"Sammi and I will try and see if there's been any abandoned buildings. Once you find him.."

"Follow him, see if he goes anywhere out of the ordinary. I got it." Sam said as he kept looking.

"We'll find her."

"I just hope we're not too late."

* * *

Well, heres another one, sorry took so long, hope you all like, r and r please


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sam sat in front of his laptop, turning when the door opened and Sammi and Dean walked in.

"Well, what did you guys find out?"

"Every warehouse in this area is still empty."

"So, she's at his house. Now all we have to is find out where he lives."

"Done." Sam said grabbing his notebook and holding it out, "I didn't go to the house or anything cause I was waiting for you. But what I did do is I found an online site that has almost the same version of the book he has. And from what I've found out, the ritual takes place during the new moon. I dug around a little and it's tonight."

"So, we don't have much time then do we?" Sammi asked.

Sam shook his head, "No, we don't. We have about an hour, maybe two."

**An hour later**

"Wakey, wakey." A distorted voice said, pulling Amber out of her sleep. "Good evening sunshine. You've been asleep a long time. Must have been that sleeping medicine I put in your water." Tom said, grinning at her when she finally opened her eyes. "I cleaned up your mess. And look, dinner. You really need to eat. You will need all the strength your body needs for when Shayla takes over."

Amber glared, "You know, you talk big for a guy who has a girl TIED to a pole."

"What did I say about talking back? I don't want to kill you just yet little girl. It's almost time though."

"My friends will get here."

"But not in time I'm afraid. By the time they get here, you will be dead but Shayla will be inhabiting it." He said as he knelt in front of her, the knife in his hand. "Now you're going to eat, cause I'm going to feed you, then you will drink the tea I give you. And no there's nothing in it." He said as he went and got the tray and walked back over and started cutting her meat "Now, don't fight it, there's nothing wrong with it and I do know you're hungry. It's been a full day since you ate anything. And I wanted your last meal to be perfect. We have chicken, rice and mixed vegetables. Sounds good to me." he said, setting the knife down and picked up a piece of chicken with the fork.

Amber turned her head which made him grab her face roughly yet not tightly making her open her mouth.

"Now chew. You need to eat." He said, putting the food in her mouth.

Amber quickly spit it out, earning her a slap. "Son of a bitch."

He sighed, "I didn't want to do that. But you made me Amber. Yes I know you're name. IDs can be so informing."

"I'm not gonna eat that food. I'd rather be starving than to eat whatever you made." She said glaring at him.

He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when the phone rang upstairs. "Well, I should answer that. Could be someone important." he said then stood up, "I'll be right back. Don't do anything stupid." He said then headed up the stairs, shutting the door behind him.

Amber looked at the tray, "He really is stupid." She said, seeing the knife sitting on the tray. She moved her legs into a half split and bent her leg around the tray and pushed it towards her hands, using her hands to move the tray more as she straightened her leg again, blindly searching for the knife."Guess cheer leading did come in handy."

Finally finding it, she smiled and moved it to where she could cut the rope. She listened to his voice through the door, making sure he wasn't coming as she cut through the rope, which took a few minutes. She placed the knife back on the tray and slowly moved the tray back to its spot, though it was half an inch off from where it was, finishing just as the door opened and he started down the stairs.

"Sorry about that. I tried to tell them I had a guest but, does anyone ever listen? No, they just go on and on about themselves. Not caring if you have to get off the phone to complete a ritual. But they'll understand. Once Shayla comes into the world, everyone will know." He said as he walked closer to her.

She waited until the right moment and swung her legs, causing him to fall down before yanking her hands free of the ropes and jumped up and started towards the door. She got halfway to the door when she felt his arms grab her around her arms to prevent her from swinging.

"That was a very stupid thing to do little girl. I guess, I'm just going to have to start this thing early. Here I thought I was trying to be nice, and give you some time to eat and prepare yourself, but it looks like being nice really doesn't pay off." He said as he held her tight with one arm and grabbed his knife from his side holster as he carried her, kicking and screaming literally, over to the pentagram he drew, "Now this may hurt a lot. But this is a bit better than a bullet." He said then brought the knife back and back down into her stomach.

Amber screamed out in pain as the knife went into, then out, of her stomach. She cried out again as he dropped her onto the floor next to the pentagram. She watched as he knelt in front of her and held up the bloody knife, her hand on her side as blood came from the wound, her breathing heavy.

"Now see, you could have prevented this from happening for at least another half hour. But you had to go and get stupid. But oh well, it's night time, there's no moon and your friends are no where to be seen. So, hope you enjoyed your life. What you could live of it anyway." He said as he stood up. "There's no point in trying to stop the bleeding. Once it hits the pentagram and the spell is done, Shayla will be here. Especially since there's no one to break the line, she will rise."

'God, he really is stupid. Telling me how to stop it.' She thought as she turned her head and watched him, his back to her as he lit a few candles.

He turned and looked at her, "It's flowing now isn't it? I won't be much longer until it hits. But I have to start saying the spell now. So try not run off while my back's turned, kay?" he said then turned his back, the book open in front of him and started reading. He put the book down and closed his eyes, repeating the words getting louder each time.

A movement caught the corner of her eye and she slowly turned her head and saw Dean, Sammi and Sam creeping down the stairs, trying to not make a sound by keeping to the edges. She looked back at Tom and heard him still doing the spell. She looked at the others and shook her head. She moved slowly onto her other side that wasn't injured and started to crawl towards the pentagram, almost crying out in pain at every movement but kept from doing so by clenching her teeth. Once she got close enough, just as he was finishing and the ground started to shake a bit, softly at first then growing harder as the blood got closer. She got to the pentagram and shot out the hand that had no blood on it and broke the circle of the pentagram and the ground stopped shaking.

Tom opened his eyes once he felt the ground stop and turned quickly, "You bitch!" he said, yanking up the knife, "You ruined everything! Now, you're really going to pay. With your life." He said then started towards her, only to be tackled down.

"Sorry buddy, can't let you do that." Dean said as he rolled Tom over, fighting for dominance before Dean finally knocked the knife out of his hand and hit him over the head with the butt of his gun, knocking him out. He stood up and looked over as Sammi and Sam knelt by Amber.

"Bout damn time you guys got here, what took you so long?" Amber said, breathlessly.

"Traffic." Dean said sarcastically.

"The banter can wait, we need to get her to the hospital." Sam said picking her up.

Dean nodded, "You take her. We'll stay here with Psycho till the cops get here then meet you."

Sam nodded, "You got it." he said then headed up the stairs.

Sammi sighed, "Geez, he meant business." She said looking at the pentagram. "The talisman, the pouch of herbs, the circle and the candles, like in my vision. The circle would have held the demons spirit while he performed the spell needed to give her a body." She said then turned and went to the book and picked it up, "The demon summoning spell to bring Shayla out, then the bind demon to the material body spell. He was going to summon her, which is the spell he was saying when we came in, into the holding circle, then use the binding spell to bind her spirit to Ambers body. Making Amber the host body for some bad ass evil thing until she decided to find a better one."

Dean shook his head, "He really wanted to bring the bitch from hell huh?"

Sammi nodded, "Yep, like I said. He meant business." she said closing the book and stuck it in her messenger bag and picked the bag up from the floor and put it over her head just as she heard footsteps, "Cops are here."

"Good." He said simply as the cops came down the stairs, " 'Bout time you boys got here. I've been waiting 30 minutes for you guys to show. Me and my partner here don't have time to baby sit while you eat your donuts and drink your coffee. We got other bad guys to catch. Now, if you guys don't mind, we have to go question the victim of this whole mess. We sent her off with one of our guys to the hospital, she was stabbed in the side with that knife there, that's where the blood came from. But if you boys couldn't come to that conclusion on your own, then you ain't doing your jobs right and I ain't gonna stand here and tell you how to do them when there's a woman dying at the hospital." Dean barked then he and Sammi walked up the steps of the basement then out of the house.

They got into the car and he started it and pulled off, before Sammi started laughing,

"I can't believe you spouted off like that. How did you come up with that on the spot like that?" She asked looking at him

Dean laughed, "I'm just that good."

* * *

They arrived at the hospital within 20 minutes and talked to a nurse before heading up to the OR.

"Sam." Dean called once they got there, seeing him sitting in the waiting area.

Sam looked up, then stood up seeing Dean and Sammi walk in, blood on his clothes from when he was carrying Amber.

"How is she?" Sammi asked, crossing her arms.

"Um, they don't think it hit anything but she did lose a lot of blood. She should be fine though." He said nodding a bit, "At least that's what the surgeon said."

Dean nodded as he sat down, "So now it's the waiting game huh?"

Sam nodded as he sat back down, "Yep."

"Let's hope it don't take too long." Sammi said, plopping down in a chair.

**1 ½ hours later**

The surgeon came out of the double doors, "Who is here for Miss. Gaarder?" he asked.

The three of them stood up, "We are." Sammi said, walking up to him. "Is she okay?"

He nodded, "She's fine. And she will make a full recovery. No major organs were hit, but what was hit was fixable. There was a piece of clothing in the wound but we got that out and cleaned it up. She was given a tetanus, since she was stabbed, and has been placed on antibiotics to make sure there is no chance of infection. I would want her to keep up the antibiotics until the wounds are healed, which will be about 6 months, to make sure no infection starts. We also have her on blood transfusions and an IV for fluids to enter her body. Right now she's resting so I suggest you go home and..."

"No disrespect sir, we're not leaving her. Not after what she's been through the past two days." Sam said simply.

The surgeon looked at them, "Okay. Once she gets moved to a more permanent room, you can see her. I'll come find you once she is." he conceded, seeing the look on their faces.

By the next morning, they were seated around her hospital room. Moving about occasionally, except for Sam, who slept with his head on the bed and Ambers hand in his. Finally Dean sighed, "I'm gonna go for coffee, you want to come with?" he asked Sammi.

Sammi nodded her head, "Yes please." She said standing up and following him out of the room, "You think she'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Once she wakes up, we'll know for sure. How are you doing?" he asked her as they walked to the elevator.

"I'll be okay once I know she's okay. How are we going to do this with her hurt?"

Dean laughed, "You make it seem like that's going to keep her from traveling with us."

"It might. If she thinks we might get hurt because of it, she will stay behind." Sammi said hitting the button to go down.

"Yeah but she's also stubborn as hell." Dean said.

"Yeah, just like someone else I know." She said, glancing at him

"We are not that alike." He argued.

"Oh please. You're both hard headed, you don't listen to the risks, you're both the first ones to jump into a fight. And you're both smart asses. I'm just saying." Sammi said as they walked stepped into the elevator.

"I'm nothing like her."

"Whatever, the only difference between the two of you is your gender." She said as the doors closed.

Amber woke up 20 minutes after Sammi and Dean had left the room and looked around the room, wincing as the sunlight came through the shades, brightening the room. She looked down a bit and smiled as she saw Sam and gently extracted her hand from his and shook him.

Sam sat up quickly then smiled, "Hey."

"Hi."She said lightly.

"How you feeling?"

"Like I was stabbed in the side with a knife. What's the news?" She asked.

"Nothing major was hit, making you a lucky one. You lost a lot of blood. He's got you antibiotics so there's not a chance of infection. Cleaned the wound. Gave you a blood transfusion. Normal stab wound procedure." Sam said smiling.

Amber smiled, not daring to laugh, "What about the guy?"

"Tom Walker in officially in jail as of last night. You now you did a stupid yet brave thing last night."

"Yeah well, I wasn't about let that evil bitch have my body." Amber said wincing a bit as she shifted, "God, did he have to stab me, I mean, really, slitting my wrists would have done the trick."

Sam shook his head, "You got lucky." he said lightly. "He said he wants you on the antibiotics for 6 months, until the wound closes." he said pointing to her side.

"Which means I'm out of commission for 6 months. We can't afford that."

"No what we can't afford is to lose you. You are going to be stuck in the hotel room, until we get back from doing hwat we need to do, where ever we are."

"When did you become my father?" Amber asked, raising a brow.

"Not you're father, your boyfriend. Your worried boyfriend."

"Sorry. Next time I get kidnapped, I'll call." She said smiling.

Sam laughed then kissed her lightly.

"Hey, the doctor said she had to rest. Which mean, no hanky panky." Dean said walking into the room, carrying a coffee for Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes as he took the coffee Dean held out and took a drink.

Sammi walked over to the bed, "How you feeling?"

"You mean other than pissed this guy put me out of commission for six months by stabbing me in my side, peachy. Minus the pain I feel when I move, but they should give me something right? I mean, I'm a stab victim, I should get drugs."

Sammi laughed and hit the call nurse button, "And now you will."

"Hopefully ones that will make you sleep." Dean muttered, earning him a glare from Amber, making him smile widely. Though he had been worried about her, he would never tell anyone else that. "But if you ever get kidnapped again, I'm not saving your ass." He said pointing at her from where he leaned against the wall.

"Duly noted Dean."

* * *

Well there you go peoples..... 7 pages, I know it doesn't make up for but, no one died!!! Sam still has his girl and so does Dean... yay!!!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Amber laid on the bed listening to her Ipod, she shifted in the bed, wincing as she did. She slowly sat up, her hand on her stomach as she stood slowly, going to the hotel sink that held her pain medicine. She filled the cup with water and took one, pouring out the water that she didn't use. She set the cup down and walked to the table that held her gauge and tape. She got everything ready slowly and lifted her shirt gently and started to take off her old bandage when a hand grabbed her arm, causing her to turn around quickly, "Damn it Sam." She said taking out her ear buds, un-clipping her Ipod and tossing it onto the table.

"Sorry, but I thought I told you to wait until I got back and I would change it for you." Sam said.

"I know, but I figured since I was up I would change it myself. I can reach it, it's not like it's on my back or something."

"Well, I'm here now so, I'll do it." He said, making her hold her shirt up while he gently removed the old bandage and cleaned the area. "You shouldn't move around as much, you'll tear your stitches then you'd have to do back to the hospital."

"Please, I could fix it myself." She said lightly as he put a new bandage on.

"You could but I wouldn't let you. Why don't you just let me take care of you?"

"Because I'm as stubborn as Dean and you know it. I barely even let Sammi take care of me before. I had to be almost near death to let her."

"Well, you almost did die getting this." He said pointing to her bandage, "You should take it easy and let me help you."

Amber looked up at him for a minute then nodded, "Okay, okay. Fine, I give." She said lightly.

"Thank you." Sam said then kissed her forehead. "You should rest before we leave soon."

"I'm fine. I don't need rest. What I need is to get on the road, I can't stay in one place for long and being in that damn hospital was enough." Amber said as she moved to sit on the bed.

"I know you don't and we'll be leaving soon, I promise. Did you take something for the pain?" He asked going into the bathroom.

"Yes Sam. I took it when I got up, like I was supposed to." Amber said as she laid back slowly.

"Good, cause I don't want to find out you've taken too many and have become addicted to them or something. He said to take them twice a day, once in the morning when you get up and the other right before bed. Now, don't forget I have to change your bandage before you get into the..." Sam stopped as he walked out to see Amber asleep, her hands on her stomach, head turned to the side and legs bent at the knees hanging off the bed.

He smiled and gently picked her up, settling her against the pillows and covering her up then stepping out of the room again.

"How's she doing?" He heard as he stepped out and turned around.

"She's good Sammi. Sleeping off the pain medicine. She was trying to change her bandage."

Sammi laughed, "Let me guess, she used the excuse that she could do it and that it wasn't on her back."

"You know her so well."

"She's used the excuse before. When she got hurt in her arm a few years ago."

He nodded, "I see. The scar on her right arm?"

Sammi nodded back, "Yep. I think it was a demon that did it."

"Where's Dean?" He asked, seeing the Impala missing.

Sammi rolled her eyes, "He wanted beer."

Sam laughed, "As usual right?"

Sammi nodded as they heard a car pull up, "Oh there he is."

Sam laughed as Dean got out of the car holding a six pack. "Dude, was that really that important?"

"Hell yes. It took forever to find some in this Podunk town. Then he cashier tried to get me to buy stuff I didn't even want." Dean said as he went into the room, leaving the door open.

Sam shook his head, "I'm going to get food." he said handing Sammi the key to his and Ambers room, "Check on her until I get back?"

She nodded as she took the key, "Yep." she said then went into the room, shutting it behind her.

"How's she doin'?" Dean asked as he sat on the bed and opened a beer.

"Sam said she's fine. Tried to change her bandages earlier and keeps moving around. She's getting restless." She said lightly as she sat at the table. "We've never stayed in a place very long."

"Neither have Sam and I but she needed rest, like she couldn't get it on the road. It's why we have back seats."

Sammi rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever, she never would have been able to rest comfortably in the back seat. It's bad enough I'm going to have to drive while she sleeps off her medicine, but we'll have to stop frequently so her bandage can be changed. Maybe you and Sam should just go and we could catch up to you."

"What, no way. I'm not leaving you or her behind. Something could happen."

"We were doing just fine before you guys, we would do fine now too. It's only for a couple of months Dean. Just keep me updated on how where you're going to be just in case she heals faster than what the doctor says."

Dean shook his head, "We'll talk to Sam and Amber when he gets back, that'll be the deciding vote."

* * *

"No, there's no way we're leaving you two behind." Sam said shaking his head.

"Fine, then all of you leave me behind. Take Sammi."

"What? There's no way in hell I'm leaving you to take care of yourself." Sammi said looking at her.

"Why? I'm only going to be a liability. I could get you guys hurt or get hurt even worse than I am now. And Sammi, you would be more help to them that I ever could right now."

Sam shook his head, "No."

"Come on Sam, you know I'm right. I would not be able to heal in a car the right way. It would take longer for me to heal. I'm already out six months because of that bastard. I don't want to be out longer. And besides, another set of eyes will help you get the job done faster."

"Yeah and with that demon after you, you'll be a sitting duck if you stay here alone." Sammi said, angry that Amber wanted to stay here alone. She then turned to Dean, "What do you think?"

"Honestly? She's got a point. Now before you both start arguing, you know she's right. Three sets of eyes are better then two."

"And four are better than three." Sam said.

"Yes, but she's going to be out for a while. It's better she stay in one place for the time she has to heal than it will be for her to be in that car. Now, yes I know I'm saying the opposite of what I said earlier but we all know she's right. Fact is, Sammi you were right about one thing. But instead of me updating both of you where we are, we could just tell her. And when she's ready and healed she could find us." Dean said then sat back in his chair.

"Thank you Dean." Amber said, then looked at the other two, "We're both right and you know. Me being in a care right now for a long period of time will not be good for me. I need to be somewhere permanently, to heal."

"What are you going to tell you mom?" Sammi asked.

"Wherever you guys are, I'll be, as far as she'll know." Amber said, shrugging one shoulder.

Sam shook his head, "I still say no."

"Sam..."

"No Amber, you're not staying here alone. I won't let you."

"I'm an adult Sam, I can take care of myself."Amber said looking at him.

"Well, apparently not, you did get kidnapped." Sam said as he stood up.

"Oh, that's not fair and you know it. He snuck up on me. I would have been able to fight him if he hadn't of had chloroform." Amber said angrily.

"Okay that's enough I think. Before either one of you say something you'll regret later." Dean said standing up, "Look, how about we take a vote, huh?"

Amber looked away from Sam, "Fine."

Sammi nodded, "Okay."

Sam just nodded.

Dean nodded, "All for Amber staying so she can heal, alone, say yes. All opposed say no. I say yes."

Amber nodded, "Yes."

Sam shook his head, "No."

Sammi sighed then looked around, "Damn it. Are you sure you'll be fine? And you'll call one of us if anything shows up or anything starts going on and meet us somewhere?"

"You know I would." Amber said lightly.

"Then, yes."

"What?" Sam said angrily, "How can you say yes?"

"Easy. It's a one syllable word. And they are right. She won't heal right in the car. I said it earlier to Dean. Didn't think he'd use it against me though." Sammi said, looking at Dean, who just smiled.

"Fine, guess I'm out numbered." He said then grabbed his bag, since he'd already packed.

Dean shook his head, "Wait dude, I still have to pack and so does Sammi." He said, grabbing Sammis hand, "Come on." he said as they walked out, shutting the door behind them.

"Are you really that mad at me?" Amber asked after they left.

Sam sighed as he turned to look at her, "No, I'm not mad. I'm more..."

"Worried?" She interrupted as she slowly stood up from the bed, "I know that you are. You think I want to stay here alone? I don't but you know that I'm right about this. I can't heal in a car, constantly getting in and out, moving all the time, possibly pulling a stitch or two or all of them. I can change the bandage myself. It's not that big of a deal. I know when to take my pain medicine and I know when to take my antibiotics. I know all of this Sam, I will be fine until I'm completely healed."

Sam let out a slow breath as he set his bag down as she walked to him, "I know, I'm sorry. I just can't lose you too."

"I'm not going anywhere Sam. I'm tougher than you think. If I can survive a gun shot, being shot in the leg with an arrow, getting napped and stabbed to be sacrificed and Dean, then I think I'm fairly tough." Amber said smiling.

Sam laughed, "Well, you do have a point."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, if you can survive Dean then you are pretty tough."

Amber laughed then winced, "Ow."

"I'm sorry." Sam said laughing again as he put his hands on her waist, avoiding her bandaged area as she put her hands on his lower arms.

"It's okay. I will be okay. I promise. Just keep me updated with coordinates and I will find you when I'm ready." She said softly. "It'll go by fast, trust me. You'll barely even notice I'm not there."

"Oh I doubt that. We'll probably have to get two rooms still." He said as he thought it then nodded, "Oh, I'm definitely getting my own room."

Amber smiled, "Yeah, with those two around it would be wise."

"And you're sure you want to stay here?"

She nodded, "Yes, don't worry. I will be just fine here alone. I know you said in the hospital that I would be fine in the hotels, but I'm safer here. I'm going to salt the windows and the door. And I'll only leave if I have to, I'll just keep ordering out. Or running somewhere to get food, that's the only time I'll leave and I won't put salt directly in front of the door, that way I can't break the line."

Sam sighed, "Okay, all right. You can stay, but Sammi and I are calling everyday. And Dean will send you the coordinates from his phone." he said lightly.

"Okay." She nodded.

Sam nodded then kissed her for a moment then pulled back, "I'll see you soon."

Amber nodded then looked at the door as she heard the Impala start up, "You should get going. If anything happens, swear I will call or come find you. And I promise, I won't have any friends over and I won't throw any parties."

"Oh you're funny."

"No, I'm cute, difference." Amber said then walked him to the door and leaned against it when she opened it and watched as he walked out.

Sammi walked over and hugged her lightly, "I don't like this."

"I know you don't. But it'll be okay. I'll send updates everyday. I promise."

"You better. And be safe."

"Says the girl going to hunt demons."

Sammi laughed, "Good point." She said then went and got into the car.

Amber looked at the car to see Dean looking his side view mirror. He stared at her for a minute then nodded once, to which she nodded back as he drove off.

* * *

And there is it, 6 pages and no the story is not over yet! I promise, even though I could end it here, I won't I'm not mean to people, not really unless I have to be! Hope you like, please review.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: This chapter will take place 7- 7 ½ months later. And I know I'm a horrible updater, I suck, don't beat me up please.

Chapter 19

Sam, Sammi and Dean were walking out of the cemetery. All three dirty.

"People really need to stop playing with the dead. It never ends well." Dean said groaning as he arched his back to stop it from hurting.

Sam laughed a bit, "No kidding."

"Wouldn't people learn at some point that bringing back the dead is not a good idea. Even if it is with good intentions. The road to hell was paved with them." Sammi said rubbing her neck.

Sam nodded slowly and moved his arm, wincing as a small pain went through his shoulder.

They got to the car and Sammi grabbed her phone, checked it then sighed, "Either of you heard from Amber yet?"

Sam and Dean checked their phones, "Nope. Nothing." Dean said shaking his head as he tossed the duffel into the backseat.

"Me either." Sam said lightly.

"She hasn't checked in, in two weeks."

"Well, I send her coordinates and I know her phone is still active cause I called it but she didn't answer." Dean said as they got into the car.

"Well, I'm worried. She's my best friend." Sammi said worriedly.

Dean nodded, "I know, but she will find us when she's ready."

"Well, I hope it's soon. Cause being around you two all the time is annoying." Sam said shaking his head.

"Aw Sammy, you just miss your girlfriend." Dean said smirking.

"You're right. I do miss her." Sam agreed, shrugging a bit. "And it'd be better than hanging around you two all the time."

"You love us, really." Dean said as he drove off.

**2 weeks later**

Dean and Sam ran down a long hallway, "Why do they always have to chase after us?" Dean asked as they ran around a corner, a loud screech behind them.

"Why do you ask me questions like that? I don't know." Sam said. "Where the hell is Sammi?"

"I don't know. She was supposed to shoot that damn thing five minutes ago." Dean said as they stopped running and looked for a way out of the circle they'd been running. They turned hearing the loud screech again as they heard footsteps coming down a hallway.

Dean turned in time to see Sammi running full speed at him.

"We gotta get the hell outta here!" She said as she ran past them as one of the things they were trying to kill chased her.

Sam and Dean followed after her, "You were supposed to shoot it!" Dean yelled as they ran.

"Oh, I tried but you know lack of oxygen made me drop my gun!" Sammi yelled back.

"Look! There's a door, we can get the hell out of here." Sam pointed out as they ran, bursting out of the door a few seconds later, running full speed towards the car.

They stopped running when they heard what sounded like a body being dropped and the sound of a match being lit. They turned just as the match was dropped and a line went from in front of someone wearing a heavy hoodie and straight into the building. The person backed away slowly then turned and began running.

"Run!" They said as the all started running again barely just making it to the cars as there was an explosion, effectively killing the demons inside.

"What the hell was that? Who that hell are you?" Dean asked, breathing heavy from all the running.

"Aw Dean. You really don't know me? I'm hurt?" A familiar voice said as they watched the building burn.

Sammi looked around and noticed the second car then turn and faced the new person, "You bitch! How could you not tell me anything." She said rushing over and hugging the person, causing the hood to fall off half way off her head.

Amber laughed and hugged her back, "Well, I kind of wanted it to be a surprise, but the way you guys were moving around I could never pin point exactly where you were." she said as Sammi moved away from her, only to be replaced with Sam who lifted her up as he hugged her.

Sam sighed, "You had me so worried."

"Sorry." Amber said smiling a bit as he sat her back down then kissed her.

"How did you know where to find us? Other than the coordinates I sent yesterday." Dean asked.

Amber moved away from Sam a bit, "Well, with all the coordinates you sent, I looked up all the places and saw that all the weird stuff that was going on stopped. And then I heard through the grape vine last week about these crazy bitches and I knew you would never pass up something like this Dean."

"We didn't even know what they were yet. How did you?" Sammi asked.

"Well obviously you guys didn't do enough research. These things are part of a group called fastidium diligo. It means scorned lovers. They were created out of hate for their former partners. They think they're making this one time deal. But once they're created and they kill their former partners, they're stuck that way, even after their revenge is done. So they go after other men or women who have cheated on they significant others." Amber explained.

"Why were they chasing us?" Sam asked.

"Maybe because you were trying to kill them with something that wouldn't have worked and just ended up pissing them off." Amber said laughing a bit. "They only way to kill them if by fire. I mean, they are not the only ones out there but that's just too many to kill." `

Sammi sighed, "I'm glad you showed up. I've been worried about you."

"Again I'm sorry. But I was busy tracking down info on these things. You lose track of time and I had to sleep at some point. I was either getting info, eating, or sleeping."

Dean nodded, "Well, good thing you showed up when you did."

"Yeah, seeing as you were running for your lives but I'm sure you would have figured it out eventually right? I mean, with all the books you guys have and of course the laptop."

Dean nodded, "Of course we would have. We always do. But that's not what I meant. I didn't want to have to come looking for you. These two would have made me."

"Right. Admit it Dean, you were as worried as they were."

"Yeah right. Just don't ever do it again. These two worry too much." He said moving to get into the car but before he did he sent a quick wink.

Amber smiled then walked over to Sammi and threw her arm over her shoulder, "Okay girlie, you're riding with me and not in the testosterone filled car."

"Thank God." Sammi said as she went to the Impala to get her things.

Amber looked at Sam, "We'll talk when we get to the hotel. We don't want to be here when the cops come." She said smiling at him then going to get into the car, following behind Dean once Sammi was in the car.

"So, why didn't you answer any calls these past two weeks?"

"Well, I told you. And I may or may not have lost my phone charger at some point in time so I had to have my phone off until I could get a new one two days ago." Amber said nodding as she drove.

Sammi nodded, "Is that a new jacket?"

"Oh that, um well, see I may have run into a demon with claws and it kind of ruined my jacket, got the sleeves, the back, had to throw it away and get a new one. It was my favorite one too." Amber said nodding.

Sammi laughed, "At least your cars still in good shape."

"I know. At least. I love my car."

"Sam might get jealous if you treat this car better than him."

Amber laughed, "Please, I'll treat Sam better than my car. I can't sleep with my car."

Sammi shook her head, "You are so weird." She said as they pulled up to the hotel.

"I'm not weird, I'm unusual." Amber said as they got out.

"Same thing."

"No."

"Uh yeah."

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No.."

"Alright! Damn." Dean said shaking his head, "You two are acting like kids."

"So?" They said in unison.

Sam laughed, "I think we've had a long enough night without the childish arguing. Can we save it?"

Amber sighed, "I guess so." She said jokingly as she grabbed her bag from the car and followed Sam into his room as Sammi went with Dean into their room. Amber shut the door behind her when she was quickly pulled into Sams arms, his lips pressing to her neck in relief that she was here and they were safe.

"I was so worried about you." He said softly into her neck.

Amber wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean worry you so much." She said lightly as she brought her hands up to his hair.

"Don't do it again. Not hearing from you for two weeks, you not being here for months on end. I missed you." He said lightly.

"It won't happen again Sam. I promise. I missed you too. And as long as I don't get stabbed again at any point, then I'm not going anywhere." She said lightly as Sam kissed his way from her neck to her lips, turning her to walk her backwards towards the bed as he gently unzipped and removed her hoodie. They laid on the bed and he gently lifted her shirt a bit and gently traced her scar with his finger.

"Once I got the stitches out it, I had to keep up the antibiotics, to keep the infection away. But the doctor said everything looked good the last time I was in."

He nodded, "That's good. Are you off the antibiotics now?"

She nodded, "Yes. I finished the doses a while ago. But this scar is just one of many that I already have."

He smiled, "There's one on your knee, your calf, a small one on the top of your hand and one on your shoulder." He said, pointing to where each scar is.

Amber laughed, "You counted my scars?"

"No. But I know where they all are."

"Well, you are the studious Winchester." Amber said looking up at him from her spot on the pillow.

"I am." He said smiling.

Amber gave a small laugh, "I've missed this. Being with you, it was weird being by myself for so long. Being holed up in the room. I barely left the room, except to stand outside occasionally for fresh air. I kept thinking that then would be the perfect time for the demon to attack, but it never did."

He nodded, "You would have been an easy target. Injured, alone. Not really able to protect yourself."

"I know. I would put up the best fight I can but, I'm sure he could have taken me with no problem."

"He'd play with you first, let you think you're safe."

Amber nodded slowly.

Sam sighed as he looked at her before leaning down to kiss her, cutting off all conversation.

* * *

Here it is folks, another chapter, i'm a crappy updater, I know.... R and R please? I update faster when I get them...........


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: Okay, I suck I know. But I think this is almost over. This is not the last chapter, I promise! Now, I don't think I will be doing this again for this story but this will be in Amber's POV. I promise to try to write more but I just got over being sick, and then there is work and the holidays and birthdays and the birth of my new cousin who I watch during the day, so I have no time to write!

* * *

Chapter 20

**Amber's POV**

It started out like any other 'normal' day. We were just finishing up a hunt when I got the call from my mom. She was so upset I could barely understand her, but then my dad took the phone from her and told me what happened.

**A few days earlier**

"Didn't we say this before? Why do people insist on bringing the dead back? I mean, really? It never ends well." Dean said as he opened the trunk on the Impala.

"Come on, Dean. You know people don't listen, they're just thinking they lost someone they love and want them back." I said as I threw my bag into the back of my car.

"Yeah, well, they're idiots." He said shaking his head as he slammed the trunk door, "Where are we headed to next?"

"I don't know. I mean..." Sammi trailed off as my phone rang.

"It's my mom, hold on." I said as I answered it, "Hey mom... Whoa, whoa! Slow down mama. What's wrong?... Mama, I can't under... Hey daddy, what's going on?... What? What do you mean Julie's dead?...What happened?... Yeah, no, I'll be there in a few days, I'm actually not that far... Okay, I love you too Daddy." I said then hung up the phone slowly, "We need to go to Texas. My sister's been killed. By the things that's after me."

I looked around and saw the looks on their faces then quickly went and got into my car and Sam started over, "Don't have time for that, we need to go." I said then hopped into the car.

Dean looked at Sam and Sammi then nodded, "Okay, lets go."

We got there the next day and while the boys stayed at the motel, Sammi and I went to my parents house. When I walked inside, there were people every where.

"Amber.." I heard behind me and I smiled a bit.

"Hi mama." I said then hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're here. I was hoping you would make it. I know your daddy said you would be here but I really wanted you to make it in time for the funeral."

"Of course I'd be here mama. It's my sister." I said softly as I pulled back from the hug.

My mom smiled then hugged Sammi.

"I'm sorry Sarah." She said lightly.

"Thank you." My mom said softly and they started talking as I walked into the kitchen, which was empty except for my dad.

"Hi daddy." I said lightly.

He turned and smiled, "There's my other girl."

I smiled, walked over and hugged him tightly.

He hugged me back then sighed, "Your sister missed you." He said then pulled back a bit and looked around before looking back at me, "Do you know what did this?"

"Did what daddy?" I asked.

"Don't play that with me. Some of your cousins have died the same way. I know you know what is going on." he said.

I sighed, "I do dad, but I can't talk about it. I'm working on it, me and Sammi. It's why I left, I didn't think it would do this."

He nodded, "Okay, but you're being safe right? I can't lose you too. I already lost one of my daughters, I couldn't bare to lose another one."

I looked down, "I'm trying. I'm sorry. I thought I was keeping everyone safe but.." I trailed off as tears filled my eyes.

"Oh baby girl, this is not your fault. You didn't do this." He said as he hugged me again, though I never let the tears fall.

A few hours later we were back at the hotel, both going to our separate rooms.

(out of amber's POV for now)

**With Sammi and Dean**

Sammi walked into the motel room and shut the door, Dean looking up as soon as she was inside.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

Sammi sighed, "Not too good. Her mom was fine when we got there then half an hour later, saw a picture of Julie and broke down. Her dad is trying to be strong, but it's not easy for him, I can tell and Amber sat in Julies room for a while. I don't think she's really cried yet."

He nodded, "I noticed. She'll get the tears but won't let them fall. But most of the time she's stoic." He said.

Sammi nodded, "I know and we're going to be here a few days, the funeral is on Friday. I wish you and Sam could be there. Amber is really going to need the support." She said as she sat on the bed and pulled off her shoes.

"And what about you?" He asked as he stood and went to sit beside her.

"I got mine out today and I will Friday too. I'll be fine. It's Amber I'm worried about." She said lightly. "She's like you Dean, you both hide your emotions until you can't anymore. You get drunk and pass out and Amber becomes this numb, emotionless person."

Dean looked at her, "She'll be fine. Sam won't let that happen and neither will we."

"She already has Dean. When she sat in Julie's room, the mask came up." She said lightly.

Dean put his arm around her and pulled her to him.

(back to Amber's POV)

**With Sam and Amber**

Sam sat on the bed as Amber moved around the room, getting ready for bed.

"You never said how it went. With the family." He said.

"Went fine. Parents are devastated naturally. And my dad figured out that it's not coincidence. What happened with Julie." I said as I brushed out my hair.

"How'd he take that?" Sam asked.

"Better than I thought. I mean, he doesn't know exactly what is, but he knows something's not right."

He nodded, "How are you? I know if it were Dean, I'd be pretty bad right now."

I shrugged, "I'm fine. I have to go help my mom with the funeral and that's Friday so, after that we can leave."

"So soon? You want to leave that soon? Why?" He asked confused.

"Because I want to get the thing that killed a lot of my family, sister included now."

He sighed, "I know that, but..."

"Can you just drop it Sam? I'm tired and I want to go to bed." She said as she laid her brush down then went to get into bed.

I didn't sleep at all. But Sam thought I did, which let him sleep but really, all I did was there, wide awake. Trying to figure out where the demon might be. By the time the morning came and it was time to get up, I still had nothing. I didn't even know how to kill it. Today i'm going to look at caskets, though nothing will be in it. I stood from the bed and went to get dressed.

"Is anyone going with you?" Sam asked as he woke up when he felt me get out of bed.

"Sammi is. My parents have other things to do. The least I could is this since I wasn't here to protect her." I said as I grabbed clothes.

"Honey, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is."I said then walked into the bathroom.

Two hours later I was picking out a casket, "This one. Cherry finish. Cherry wood was always her favorite." I said simply.

The greasy man in the suit nodded, "Perfect. Now, the price is a little expensive but.."

"I don't care about the price. What ever it is, i'll pay it." I said glaring at him coldly.

He nodded then left to get the papers.

"He really needs a shower, did you see his hair." I said to Sammi.

"You don't need to be mean Amber. He didn't do this."

I turned to Sammi, "You think I don't know that. He had the tone that made it seem like i'm this poor little, help me girl and i'm not. Please do not argue with me right now, i'm not in a good mood."

"You haven't been in a 'good mood' since you found out about Julie. I still think you should.."

I interrupted, "What? Talk about it? I don't need to talk about it Sammi. Julie is gone and there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it. So just drop it." I said then walked out of the room.

Sammi sighed and crossed her arms as she followed me out.

**Friday**

The funeral was beautiful. But then so was my sister. Inside and out. She deserved the best we could give her. There were white flowers every where. Roses, Lilies, Orchids, everything. Of course, there wasn't a body but by parents still had a full on funeral. I looked to my left to see my father trying, unsuccessfully, to hold back tears while he held my mom who couldn't stop crying. Sammi had a hold of my hand, as support apparently, even though I have said over and over again that i'm fine. They keep trying to make me talk, even Dean. It's annoying.

Once the funeral was over we went back to the house. I made sure everyone was comfortable and had what they needed. I was cleaning the kitchen when my mom walked in.

"Honey, you need to relax."

"I'm fine mom." I said as I put the dish in the drainer.

"You have been on the move since you got here. I think the only rest you get is when you go to sleep." She said simply. "You haven't cried, shown any emotion at all, and you are just not pleasant to be around."

"Well, i'm sorry mom. I'm sorry I can't just be Julie." I said turning to face her.

"I never said you had to be. But a little emotion would be nice! She was your sister Amber! Do you even care that we buried her today?" My mom said angrily.

"Of course I care. I'm here aren't I? If I didn't care would I be here? No, I wouldn't." I shouted, aware of the quietness in the living room.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be if you can't even show an ounce of emotion for your sister." She said crossing her arms.

"Fine." I said as I dried my hands and threw the rag down, "I'm leaving in the morning." I said then took off out of the house, Sammi following behind me.

"What was that?" She asked as soon as we got into the car.

"Apparently it was my mom telling me to leave, or did you not hear that part?" I asked angrily.

"Don't get bitch with me just cause you got into a fight with your mom!"

"Whatever Sammi, we're leaving in the morning."

"Fine."

**The Next Morning**

Dean, Sam, and Sammi stood by the cars while I stood on the dock, looking out at the water.

"I don't think we should just leave like this. Amber can not leave with out talking to her mom." Sammi said.

Sam nodded, "I know, but she won't even talk to us, why would she?"

Dean sighed and took a pull from his beer, "Let me handle this. No more Mr. Nice guy." He said then walked off.

I looked over when I heard footsteps, "We'll be leaving in a minute Dean."

"Oh, that's not why i'm here." He said.

"I'm not talking Dean."

"Well, than you're gonna listen. I get it. If my sister was a bitch, I wouldn't be too upset if she died either. I mean, come on! She must have been bad if you don't care if she's gone. I wouldn't..."

"Shut up Dean, I know what you're doing and it's not going to work."

"Really? Cause seems like it is. But you know, you've been a major bitch but, we're ready to go when you are, this place sucks anyway and..."

"What do you want me to say Dean? Huh? That it sucks that my sister, who I was very close to, is gone because of something that is after me? That it's my fault she's dead because I left and left her out in the open! She didn't even know what was going on! At all. All she knew was that her big sister left that everything was fine. And it was for a while, I was getting better, stronger and now this? It skipped me and went after her Dean! I was supposed to be next, not her!" I said as I started crying, using my arms to emphasize my point, "Not her Dean! She was the best person I knew. But it went straight over me and i'm hunting it!"

Dean looked at me then pulled me into a hug as I cried into his shoulder. He let me cry for a few minutes before he spoke, "I know, I know. It it's not your fault. It was never your fault this happened. But you have to use this anger to find that thing and kill it. And I know we don't know how yet but we will find a way. I promise you, we will get this thing and take it's ass out. For you, for your family.. Before it hurts anyone else. Okay?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah okay. So we're gonna take it's ass out huh? What if it doesn't have an ass?"

"Well, we'll handle that when we see it. But you know just like I do they all have asses." He said smiling and pulling back from the hug.

I laughed and wiped my eyes, sniffling slightly.

"You feel better?" He asked as we slowly started walking towards the cars.

I nodded again, "Yeah, thanks Dean."

"Yeah but don't go spreading it around okay? I have a rep I have protect you know." Dean said.

I smiled, "Yeah I know. Have to make sure Sammi doesn't know how much of a wimp you are." I stated as I walked with him towards the cars.

"Hey now! I'm not a wimp. I will have you know that..."

"You single handly took down a vamp nest when John let you go on your first hunt alone." Sam, Sammi, and I all said together.

"So, you've heard it then?" He grinned at us.

"Once or twice." Sam said.

"Or 16 times." Sammi said.

"Was about to be 17." I said smiling and sniffling a bit.

Sam pulled me to him, "You're okay now right?"

I nodded and leaned against, "Yeah. Sorry I've been such a bitch lately."

"Well, you kind of had a right." Sammi said lightly, "But you're back now, so it's all good."

Dean nodded and grabbed Sammi's hand, "Why don't you ride with me? Give them some time." He said tugging her hand and leading her towards the Impala.

I looked up at Sam, "I'm sorry for snapping, before."

He smiled, "It's okay. I know it was hard for you, losing Julie. Everyone has their own way of coping."

"Yeah I know but I did not have to be like that. I know that but I can't help it. It's a defense mechanism I have. I do that when I don't want to deal." I said lightly.

He nodded, "And I get that, but next time, just talk to us okay? It's why we're here."

I nodded, "Well, we should get going."

"You don't want to talk to your mom?" He asked.

"No, not right now." I said looking at him, "And don't say it Sam. I'm not ready to talk to her yet. I told my dad we were leaving and he knows why, so what's the point? She'll talk to me when she's ready and maybe I will be ready to talk to her. I thought she knew me better but obviously she doesn't."

He sighed a little, "Alright. Well, come on, lets get out of here." He said lightly.

* * *

Okay, all done. 7 pages worth written in two hours... wow, shortest writing time for me! Hope you like it! Next chapter I will try to make it Sammi/Dean! For all the Dean lovers.


End file.
